CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL
by rainy hearT
Summary: Keluarga kecil KyuMin, dibangun bersama dengan keajaiban peri bunga Snowdrop. Sekuel dari Chicken Soup for Our Family. Percintaan Minhyun remaja x Jongkie, cinta Monyet Kyumin Baby dan Sibumie, juga Keajaiban kekuatan Kie akankah bisa menghidupkan Wookie kembali. Mencoba kembali ke ffn karena ternyata aku merindukannya. Chap 5/end is up, mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and SHINEE member

**-KyuMin aegya : **

~ Cho Sunghyun a.k.a Sungie (N)

~ Cho Minhyun a.k.a Minhyunie (Y)

~ Sandeul b1a4 a.k.a Cho Kyumin (N)

-**Haehyuk aegya**

~ Lee Eunhae a.k.a Junior (N)

**-Yewook aegya**

~Kim Jongki a.k.a Kie (N)

**-Zhoury Aegya**

~ Jinyoung b1a4 a.k.a Zhoury (N)

**-Sibum Aegya**

Baro b1a4 a.k.a Sibum (N)

**-Jungmo x Leeteuk**

~ Gongchan a.k.a Baby Soo (N)

**- Yeoja Cast (GS)**

Leeteuk ~ Junsu'ie ~ Taemin

~ Heechul ~ Jaejong ~ Key

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance / Family/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Menjadi dewasa adalah **IMPIAN**. Setelah dewasa karena usia adalah **BEBAN**. Karena semua yang kita lakukan adalah sebuah bekal, untuk melangkah bersama menuju satu titik **KEDEWASAAN**. Dimana **KEJUJURAN** akan menjadi satu tali yang mengikat kebersamaan kita. Raih genggaman tanganku dan kita akan tumbuh bersama."

.

.

.

.

**GAMSAHAE untuk yang selalu setia sama KYUMIN and menanti ff ini.**

**Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Mianhe, jika ceritanya semakin ngawur dan juga keluar dari KyuMin. Tapi inilah Chicken Soup. **

**Dimana kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan itu terasa nyata.**

**As a small present for OUR LOVELY AND THE GREATEST COUPLE**

**Let's save their love, 13elieve in the name of 7ove...**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Yeoja cantik itu kembali menatap pantulan tubuh sempurna yang ada di hadapannya. Singlet berwarna merah dan putih yang ia padu padankan membuatnya terlihat cantik. Rambut yang sedikit curlly, juga polesan make up tipisnya membuatnya semakin terlihat modis.

Salahkah dia? Jika dia seenaknya dalam memakai seragam sekolahnya. Rok yang mungkin saja lebih dari 25 cm di atas lutut, dengan sepatu kets berwarna putih pink yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Ditambah dengan pita pink yang menghiasi beberapa ikatan rambut curlly-nya. Benar-benar cantik.

"Perfect."

Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya. Yah terkesan nakal dan genit. Tapi itulah dia. Ia meraih tas sekolahnya, dan...

"Minnie baby...!"

"Yes... Mommy!"

Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju lantai bawah. Menyunggingkan senyumannya, terlebih lagi saat ia melihat beberapa namja memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Morning all."

"Morning baby."

Kemudian yeoja mungil itu mencium kedua namja yang duduk di kursi utama, meski tak dapat di pungkiri dia sedikit melirik ke satu namja dengan wajah menggemaskan yang membuatnya ingin segera menciumnya.

"Morning Sungie Oppa." Ia mendekat pada Sunghyun dan memeluk lehernya. Lalu ia mendekati namja yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun, yang sepertinya juga sedikit risih ditatap olehnya. "Morning baby Kyumin."

"Morning, Nonna..."

"Ish, ayolah jangan menghindar. Hari ini aku beri free hug karena aku sedang senang."

Dan dengan terpaksa, Kyumin membiarkan Noona tersayangnya itu memeluknya erat. Mencubit gemas pipinya dan terus menciumnya.

"Ish ... Noona! Aku bahkan belum pernah dicium yeoja manapun, kau ini menyebalkan sekali."

"Hei, Kyumin-ah. Kau ini tampan, masa tidak pernah dicium yeoja? Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan sering mencium Jongkie dari aku kecil. Dia sangat menggemaskan."

Yeoja itu mengedip genit pada namja yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Membuat namja itu menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia beranjak dan menghampiri namja yang duduk di sisi Kyumin, mengacak pelan rambut namja itu. "Hei... Junior! Rambutmu lengket sekali."

"Ish... terserah." Junior menyingkirkan tangan yeoja itu dan kemudian sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

Dan kemudian yeoja itu menyunggingkan senyumannya, melihat seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya bahagia selama ini. Cukup lama ia berhenti di sisi kiri namja itu, hingga membuat yang ditatap menjadi sedikit salah tingkah dan mulai gelisah. "Mwoya? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Aww... lihatlah... namja itu tengah menggodanya, mungkin. Wajah menggemaskan yang tak akan bisa ia tolak sedikitpun. "Kie!" Yeoja itu memekik senang dan langsung memeluk posesif pada namja yang sudah mulai merasakan hawa dingin di tubuhnya.

Membiarkan yeoja itu semena-mena dan terus memeluknya erat hingga ia merasa sedikit sesak. "Uhhhuk... uhhhukkkk..." Kie terbatuk dan mulai mencoba menyingkirkan lengan yeoja itu. "Minnie baby, kau membuatku sesak."

"Eum... mianhe."

.

Chup...

.

"Ommo...Minhyunie...!"

.

"Ck... noona itu memang tak tahu malu."

Dan dalam sekejap saja, Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dari memeluk Kie. Ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di sisi Jongkie, kemudian menatap tajam pada Kyumin. "Hei, anak kecil. Kau tahu apa? Kie itu 'kan nantinya juga akan menikah denganku, bukankah tidak apa-apa. Iya 'kan, nae sarang Kie..." Minhyun menoleh pada Jongki dan menatapnya lembut.

"Ah... n-nde..."

Aish, bagaimana bisa seorang namja sangat pemalu seperti itu. Eum... sebenarnya tidak begitu pemalu jika ia tak bersama dengan yeoja, terlebih itu Minhyun. Dan sebenarnya Kie juga sudah terus menerus merutuki kebodohannya pagi ini. Ia mau saja menjemput Minhyun dengan alasan tak ada yang menantar. Ck... sungguh konyol.

"Eum... Min-ah. Makan saja sarapanmu, susunya juga di minum." Jongkie menyodorkan segelas susu putih pada Minhyun, sesungguhnya ia sangat canggung dan tubuhnya sudah bergetar tak karuan. "J-jangan melihatku seperti itu."

"Nde, Noona. Kau seperti hantu yang akan memakan Kie Hyung."

Dan seketika saja, Minhyun menatap tajam pada Kyumin. "Hei, anak kecil. Kau ini ma..."

"Sudahlah Minnie baby."

"But, Mom. Kyumin selalu saja bicara seenaknya, menyebalkan sekali." Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian ia kembali menatap tajam pada Minhyun. "Hei.. kalau kau seenaknya lagi padaku, aku tak akan mengenalkanmu pada Sibum. Heheeee... kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

"Mwo?" Mata Kyumin membulat dan langsung melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyumin tahu, sangat tahu malah. Ia masih kecil. "Ahniya, Mommy." Kyumin menggeleng pelan.

"Sudahlah Ming, jangan melihat baby Kyumin seperti itu."

"Tapi Kyu, dia itu masih kecil. Baru juga 10 tahun, itu juga baru beberapa bulan kemarin. Ck... mau jadi apa jika semua aegya mengikuti sifatmu." Sungmin menggeleng prihatin, kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Sunghyun. "Hanya Sungie saja yang sepertinya mau mendengar ocehanku."

"Ck... Mommy..." Minhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mengikuti Daddy, eum... sedikit sih tapi..."

"Lalu, sikapmu seperti tadi itu kau meniru siapa? Kau ini yeoja chagi, jangan genit begitu."

"Aish, Mom. Minnie itu tidak genit." Minhyun kemudian meminum susunya dan melangkah dari kursinya, memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang. "Minnie itu 'kan meniru Mommy. Minnie cantik seperti Mommy dan juga pintar seperti Daddy. Minnie itu tidak genit, 'kan Minnie genitnya cuma sama Kie ajah. Dia 'kan ca..."

"Ya, dia itu calon suamimu. Baiklah, itu Mommy akui. Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas menciumnya kapanpun. Apa kau tak melihat, Kie itu sedikit sedikit terganggu dengan tingkahmu?"

Minhyun kemudian terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Menopang pipinya dengan satu tangannya, kemudian ia mengulurkan satu tangannya lagi untuk menyentuh pipi Kie yang memang cukup berisi. Kemudian menusuk-nusuknya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Nae sarang, Kie... memangnya Kie ga suka yah..."

Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan wajah cantik yang kini menatap penuh belas kasihan pada namja tampan itu? Membuat rona merah semakin terlihat jelas dan juga debaran jantung Kie mungkin saja bisa didengar oleh Minhyun.

Sungmin, ia sudah mengeleng heran. "Ck...Sungie-ah, bagaimana bisa Minhyun bersikap seperti itu? Apa kau sama sekali tak pernah membicarakannya dengan Kie? Mungkin saja Kie tak menyukainya."

Dan Sunghyun hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap pada Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya mata mereka saling bertemu, "Daddy... kurasa dia lebih tau Mom."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti pada Sungmin dan Sunghyun, yang kemudian hanya di balas senyuman kecil dari Sungmin.

"Nde..." Sungmin kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Nasi goreng kimchi ala Han appa. "Huah, aku merindukan Han appa dan Heenim Umma. Kenapa mereka malah lebih memilih tinggal di China?"

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa kesana?" Kyuhyun menawarkan satu hal yang langsung saja membuat Minhyun mengalihkan kegiatannya dari menggoda si pipi merah bernama Kie itu.

"Daddy-ah, kau mau mengajak Mommy honeymoon? Iya?"

"Ah, ahni... hanya mengunjungi Han bojie..."

"Tidak boleh, kalian ini maunya pacaran terus... kencan terus... honeymoon terus... tapi kalau Minhyun pergi sama Kie ajah, semuanya di suruh ikutan."

"Ck... Minnie baby, itu kan hal lain. Kau tak bisa memban..."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Atau Minnie akan kabur sama Kie, terus married terus... punya aegya banyak terus..."

"Ck... hentikan Minnie."

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, berhenti Oppa!" Minhyun berteriak keras pada Sunghyun, hingga dengan sangat terpaksa Oppa yang lemah lembut dan kalem itu harus menurut pada yeodongsaengnya yang sangat manja.

Sehingga membuat dua mobil itu kemudian berhenti semua di tepi jalan. Minhyun keluar dari mobil Sunghyun dan Kyumin, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke mobil merah mengkilat yang ia kenal betul siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Hei, Junior! Kau ikut mobil Sungie oppa, aku mau berangkat sama Kie."

"Ck... selalu saja. Menyusahkan!" Dengan malas, junior beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sempat berkaca pada spion mobil Kie dan menata rambut lengketnya.

"Haish, junior! Kau ini tidak tau yah caranya mengatur rambut? Mana rambutmu itu aneh dan lengket begitu."

"Ini bukan lengket Min, kalau pakai gel rambut ya seberti ini."

"Ahni, tapi Kie tidak." Minhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Kie dan berkedip genit pada Kie. "Kau lihat, Kie itu tampan dan apa adanya."

"Huh, itu karena kau menyukainya."

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Dia kan tunanganku."

Dan junior sudah malas untuk berdebat lebih jauh dengan Minhyun, ia lebih memilih segera masuk ke mobil Sunghyun dan langsung berangkat menuju ke multi school mereka.

.

.

.

**Seoul International Multischool**

.

.

.

Multi sekolah dengan tingkatan dari primary hingga universitas yang terkenal di Seoul, dan sebagai pemilik 50 % saham sekolah adalah Cho Hangeng. Ck... sungguh besar pengaruh keluarga Cho di Korea. Mobil hitam Sunghyun memasuki area parkiran utama di depan gedung sekolah Kyumin.

Kemudian diikuti oleh mobil Kie.

Mereka semua turun dari mobil itu dan kemudian berjalan bersama mengantar Kyumin yang memang baru tingkatan primary, benar-benar masih kecil.

"Hei, Kyumin baby." Minhyun menarik lengan Kyumin, dan kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan saeng kesayangannya itu. "Kau mau titip apa untuk Sibumie."

Kyumin menggeleng malas. "Ahni, Noona. Kau sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya, aku tak mau bagi rahasia denganmu lagi." Kyumin hendak masuk ke dalam kelasnya jika saja Minhyun tak kembali menariknya.

"Benarkah? Kau tak mau memberikannya?"

"Apa?" Kyumin memasang wajah innocent-nya. Ia sedikit menggeleng dan menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat jelas oleh mata Minhyun.

"Baiklah, jangan menyesal jika aku akan merampoknya darimu. Eum... kira-kira sweater itu muat tidak yah jika dipakai Kie?"

"Yah! Noona!" Kyumin berteriak keras, membuat semua hyungnya yang tadinya sibuk tebar pesona pada hoobae mereka jadi menatap pada Minhyun dan Kyumin.

"Kenapa Kyumin-ah?"

"Ahnia, Sungie Oppa. Eum, Kyumin ada urusan dengan Noona. Jadi Noona ditinggal saja, sanah kalian ke kelas dulu."

Dengan cepat Kyumin menyeret lengan noonanya, dan mengabaikan wajah bengong dan heran dari ketiga namja yang masih menatap mereka meski jarak mereka sudah jauh.

"Kie, apa kau yakin akan menikah dengan Minhyunie?"

Kie langsung menatap penuh tanya pada junior. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kami sudah bertunangan sejak kecil? Mau aku berusaha seperti apa juga, pasti tak mungkin menikah dengan yeoja lain. Kau lihat saja, Minhyunie itu selalu mengawasi setiap yeoja yang dekat denganku."

"Nde, terlebih jika itu Taeminnie. Hahahhaaa..." Junior tertawa jahil dan kemudian merangkul leher kedua sahabatnya, berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. "Hei, Sungie. Meski kita sudah besar dan sebesar ini, tapi aku masih heran. Bagaimana bisa sifatmu dan Minhyunie itu sangat berbeda?"

Ingin rasanya Sunghyun menjitak dahi Junior, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat dua yeoja melintas di hadapannya.

"Annyeong, Oppadeul." Kedua yeoja itu tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk, Junior dan yang lainnya juga berhenti di depan mereka."Kemana Minhyunie?" Yeoja dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang tak mampu menyembunyikan kecantikan kitty eyes-nya dan rambut curlynya yang ia ikat menjadi dua itu bertanya dengan seenaknya. Memancarkan kecantikannya tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan perasaan Sunghyun.

"Dia ada di kelas Kyumin. Eum... Key, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ahni, hanya saja seonsaeng memintaku untuk menemuinya. Yah, seperti biasa. Kami punya tugas bersama dan satu kelompok. Meski ia tak begitu nyaman dengan Taemin, tapi aku bersyukur dia mau mendengarkan aku."

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas. Yah, kelas yeoja dan namja berbeda. Dan Untungnya Minhyun itu berteman baik dengan Key, dan meski tak berteman baik dengan Taemin tapi yeoja manja itu masih bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, baguslah. Jadi kalian satu kelompok untuk minggu ini. Aku percayakan Minnie padamu, kau tahu bukan, dia itu pencemburu." Sunghyun tersenyum canggung dan sedikit melirik Kie.

"Ck... Minhyun itu memang terlalu mencintai Kie, dan aku masih ingat bagaimana tingkah Minhyun saat mendengar kabar jika ia akan bertunangan dengan Kie. Dia sangat lucu dan juga sedikit berlebihan. Iya, 'kan Sungie?"

Kie hanya menggeleng kecil. "Haish, sudahlah. Jangan diingat lagi, itu membuatku malu."

"Nde, Kie. Minhyun itu memang sangat mencintaimu." Sungie berhenti berjalan dan kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di pinggiran kelas. Membuat yang lainnya juga ikut berhenti. "Aku masih ingat, saat dia mencium bibirmu. Akh... itu pertama kalinya, first kiss on lips pada usia 6 tahun. Hahahhaa... Kalian lucu sekali."

"Ya! Sudah, berhenti meledekku. Ish..." Kie berteriak kecil. Sungguh, ia sendiri juga tak tahu sudah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. "Kalian ini, mengumbarnya didepan Key dan Taemin. Membuatku malu saja."

"Ahniya, Oppa. Kami sudah tahu, Minhyunie pernah menunjukkan fotonya. Dan aku akui, dia sangat cantik. Meski dulu masih 6 tahun tapi dia sudah sangat cantik." Suara lembut Taemin terdengar begitu serak dan kasihan.

Sebenarnya yeoja itu sudah menahan sesaknya sedari tadi, atau bahkan dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seakan tak ada yang tahu, dan ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Eum, kami akan kekelas kami dulu Oppa. Katakan pada Minhyunie, kami menunggunya di lab. Biologi."

"Nde Taeminnie." Kie mengangguk pelan dan semua namja itu hanya menggeleng melihat kepergian Key dan Taemin. Mereka kemudian berjalan lagi, menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Taemin, dia pintar sekali. Tak heran dia bisa setingkat dengan kita dan lompat 2 kelas sekaligus." Junior bergumam pelan dan kemudian sedikit melirik pada Kie. "Kie, apakah benar kau memang tak pernah menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Junior itu berhasil mendapatkan free jitakan di dahinya. "Kau ini bicara apa? Disini ada Sungie, apa kau tak takut dia akan membantingmu? Ingat, dia itu pemegang sabuk hitam." Kie menatap takut-takut pada Sunghyun. Namja itu berjalan pelan di belakang mereka, dan memang sedikit tertinggal jauh tapi bukan berarti Sunghyun tak bisa mendengarnya. Itulah yang di khawatirkan Kie.

"Dia tak mendengarnya Kie." Junior melihat ke belakang dan Sunghyun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entahlah, apa yang dia lakukan dengan ponsel itu. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Molla..." Kie ikut bergumam pelan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sakunya dan melihat ke sekitar. Pandangannya bisa menemukannya. Meski ia tak berniat mencarinya tapi ia tetap bisa menemukannya.

Junior ikut melihat apa yang menarik perhatian Kie. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kemudian merangkul leher Kie. "Hey, aku tahu kau mencintainya. Hahahhaaa..."

Kie kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. "Entahlah, tapi..." Kie menatap dalam pada yeoja yang terus berlari dan sedikit meolompat. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Yeoja itu sudah tersenyum dari kejauhan dan terus berlai ke arahnya. "Dia selalu bisa membuatku menemukannya."

Jongkie kemudian menoleh pada Junior dan menepuk pelan pipinya. "Nanti jika kau telah mencintai seseorang, pasti kau juga akan tahu kalau kita tak perlu mengucapkan kata itu. Yah, meski terkadang Minhyun menuntutku untuk mengatakannya. Yang penting adalah disini..." Kie menunjuk dada Junior, tepat pada jantungnya.

"Jantungmu berdetak semakin cepat, saat kau melihatnya. Terlebih melihatnya tersenyum padamu. Bukankah begitu, Sunghyunie?"

"Nde." Sunghyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga bisa merasakannya."

"Kie!"

Suara pekikan keras itu sudah terdengar jelas, meski si empunya suara masih berada sedikit jauh dengan mereka. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu dengan tergesa terus berlari kecil hingga...

.

Hup...

.

"Kie!"

Tubuh rampingnya di tangkap oleh Jongkie, pemandangan yang manis untuk pagi ini. Jongkie hanya tersenyum kecil membiarkan Minhyun memeluknya erat.

"Bogoshippeo Kie, saranghae..."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari 10 tahun, dan aku masih menyembunyikannya. Kenyataan dimana aku tak sengaja melakukannya hingga sekarang harus orang lain yang menanggung beban itu.

Aku tak menyangka, jika dia akan rela mengorbankan kehidupannya demi menolongku. Masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas, saat Wookie tersenyum kecil padaku dan mengatakan '_Gwenchana.'_

Aku benar-benar orang yang jahat. Aku tak bisa menerima kebaikan dari Yesungie, terus menerus menerima semua kebaikannya termasuk menyerahkan Kie untuk Minhyunie. Dia terlalu baik, hingga tak pernah menyalahkan aku karena kematian Wookie.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Mind's , a years ago**

.

.

"Mianhe."

Aku terus berkata maaf saat menemukan Yesung yang sepertinya begitu terpuruk. Aku mengunjunginya, bukan karena dia yang memintanya. Hanya saja sepertinya aku merindukan rumahnya. Rumah yang begitu tenang dan penuh dengan wangi bunga, rumah Wookie.

Aku menemukannya, menangis pelan dan menunduk. Memegang satu pot bunga dan aku tahu pasti apa yang ada di pot itu. Bunga snowdrop yang kering.

"Yesungie, aku..."

Dan dia menggeleng. "Sudahlah."

"Tapi, ini semua karena..."

"Bukan karena siapa. Ini keinginan Wookie, dia yang melakukannya. Dia yang ingin menolongmu, jadi sudahlah tak usah di permasalahkan lagi."

Bagaimana bisa dia berkata semudah itu, berkata seolah dia tegar padahal dia terus menangis. Aku sungguh jahat. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan.

"Mianhe."

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu. Ini hanya karena aku saja yang tak bisa menerimanya, mungkin belum bisa menerimanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sekarang duduk berdua di kamar Yesung hyung. Kamar yang begitu sepi dan sangat dingin. Ia meletakkan bunga snowdrop kering itu di sisi jendela yang ada dikamarnya.

"Aku harap, tahun yang panas ini segera berakhir dan salju akan menghidupkannya lagi."

Aku sempat tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, hingga akhirnya dia mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan kemarahan yang sempat ia rasakan dan juga kekesalannya padaku.

"Dulu, membuat Sungmin hamil itu hal mudah. Dan tanpa berfikir dua kali, kami bisa membuat Hyukkie hamil. Itu adalah hal mudah, sebelum raja peri menghilangkan kekuatanku. Kemudian menyerap separuh kekuatan Wookie hingga akhirnya ia semakin melemah_"

"_ Wookie menyihir salju untuk terus menghidupkan snowdrop ini. Ini adalah rumahnya, dan selama bunga ini hidup maka selama itu juga dia akan terus hidup. Tapi, badai itu menyerang. Kau pasti mengingatnya, saat itu entah bagaimana bisa Seoul begitu panas. Membuat Wookie harus mengeluarkan kekuatan lebih dari sihirnya untuk menahan snowdrop itu tetap hidup. Tapi ternyata tak bisa bertahan lama_"

.

.

.

.

Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Menyimpan semua rahasia ini begitu lama, dan terus menambah luka Yesung hyung. Dan entah bagaimana, ia malah semakin terlihat tegar dan aku malah terlihat semakin terpuruk.

Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat ia berkata dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku bisa meminta Jongkie untuk menghidupkan Wookie kembali. Tapi kurasa itu butuh beberapa tahun lagi, hingga ia mencapai batas maksimal kekuatannya dan bisa merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi peri."

"Kenapa kau tak meminta bantuan Raja Peri, bukankah..."

"Aku tak bisa ke dunia peri, kekuatanku hilang. Bahkan hanya sekedar telepati saja, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Wajah itu sangat sedih, dan semakin membuatku ah... ahni. Bukan membuatku, tapi memaksaku untuk mengakuinya pada Sungmin. Bukan ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi sedikit berharap jika bebanku akan berkurang.

Terus berpura-pura didepan Sungmin seakan hidupku tanpa beban padahal yang sebenarnya jauh didalam hatiku, aku lelah untuk terus berpura-pura.

.

.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

"Hei..."

"Eh, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan Sungmin menyentuh bahunya. Yah, memang saat itu ia sedang merenung. Melihat foto keluarga mereka yang terlihat bahagia. Ia menatap fotonya, bersama Sungmin dan ketiga aegya mereka.

Jujur ia merindukan seseorang.

"Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengalihkan perasaannya untuk bisa benar-benar lega dan tenang. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang sedari tadi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya.

"Eih? Hei..." Sungmin tersenyum canggung, hingga akhirnya ia mulai tertawa lirih saat merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun yang semakin erat.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin mengatakannya dengan jujur. Ia tak mau bersembunyi lagi. Tapi, akankah ia sanggup?

'_Jika saatnya tiba, aku ingin kau tak menghukumku Ming... aku melakukannya untukmu, saranghae...'_

"Kyu, kau melamun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Ahni, hanya saja melihat Kyumin sudah besar dan juga twins membuatku semakin tua. Bahkan Han appa masih terlihat sangat tampan, tapi kenapa aku terlihat tua?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Kau masih tampan, dan sangat tampan. Jangan melamun terus, entah kenapa bertahun terakhir ini membuat aku merasa jika kau sedikit berubah."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan mengusap pelan dada Kyuhyun. Menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap hampa pada kemeja biru muda yang dipakai Kyuhyun. "Terlebih setelah kelahiran Kyumin, dan beberapa tahun kemudian hingga sekarang sepertinya kau menjadi lain."

"Ahni, hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku biasa saja, dan masih sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada tubuh Sungmin, wangi yang selalu membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kau lain Kyu, sepertinya ada beban yang kau sembunyikan." Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasakan sakit dihatinya.

Mata polos Sungmin benar-benar sukses membunuh keberaniannya. Terus berfikir lagi dan lagi, haruskah ia mengatakannya? Ataukah membiarkan beban itu terus menjadi rahasia, yang mungkin akan terus ia sembunyikan dari Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ming. Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun."

Dan biarkanlah Kyuhyun menyimpannnya dulu, mungkin sebentar lagi atau bertahun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja itu berjalan anggun keluar dari mobilnya. Tersenyum melihat rumah megah dengan berbagai tanaman bunga di halamannya. Rumah yang segar dan wangi, yang cukup terawat untuk awal musim dingin yang sudah mulai meniupkan anginnya.

Ia mengeratkan mantelnya dan berhenti di depan pintu. Mengetuknya pelan, dan menunggu sesaat. Ia tersenyum kecil dan sedikit mengatur dirinya. Dan semakin tersenyum lebar saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Annyeong..."

"Nuguya?"

"Aku Han Su bin, eum... ini rumah Choi Sibum bukan?"

"Nde."

"Kau Choi Kibum?"

"Nde?"

"Kita perlu bicara."

.

.

.

.

Kini yeoja itu dan Kibum saling menatap tajam. Beribu kemarahan bertumpuk di hati dan otaknya. Seakan siap meledak kapan saja, ia benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya.

"Mianhe, tapi aku hanya ingin mengambilnya."

"Apa? Kau tak bisa seenaknya. Dia aegya kami." Kibum menunjukkan kekesalan dan sisi manly-nya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dna menunjuk kesal wajah tamunya.

"Tapi dia anak kandungku, aku hanya menitipkannya pada kalian."

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya. Meski dia sering membuatku kesal, dia tetap anakku dan akan selalu menjadi anakku."

Yeoja itu mulai menangis terisak. "Salahkah aku jika aku menitipkannya pada kalian di saat aku benar-benar tak bisa bertahan dan mempertahankannya. Ia akan mati jika terus bersamaku dulu."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuangnya?" Kibum sedikit berteriak dan mulai mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Ia sungguh kesal dengan yeoja yang seakan terus merintih lemah didepannya itu.

"Aku tidak membuangnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika mati adalah jalan untuk aegyamu bila ia terus bersamamu?"

"Cih... alasan klasik..."

"Jebal... kembalikan dia padaku..."

Kibum menghela nafasnya, melepaskan kacamatanya dan kemudian duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofanya. Tertawa kecil. "Heehehe... jangan gunakan air matamu itu, kau pikir aku akan berubah pikiran jika kau menangis? Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja mau mengambilnya setelah meninggalkannya bertahun di rumah kami."

Subin mengusap air matanya. "Aku tak akan menangis jika ini tak terlalu menyiksaku. Kau tak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku, dan hanya dengan menitipkannya padamu maka dia akan terus hidup."

Kibum, dia hanya diam dan seakan malas mendengar cerita yeoja itu.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau tak mau mendengarkannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus melakukannya."

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja. Aku tak mau melihatmu datang kemari lagi."

"Tapi aku harus..."

"Mommy!"

Dan teriakan itu, sedikit memberikan harapan bagi Subin. Hingga akhirnya namja itu malah memeluk Kibum. "Mommy, aku lapar sekali."

"Eum... ganti bajumu dulu, Mommy sudah menyiapkan menu kesukaanmu. Mommy ada tamu, jadi mungkin kau mau makan..."

"Ahniya, aku akan menunggumu Mom. Kau tahu kan, aku tak bisa makan kalau tak ada Mommy."

.

Chup~

.

Kecupan singkat itu mendarat di pipi Kibum, sebelum akhirnya Sibum berlari menuju lantai atas. Menuju kamar dengan pintu berwarna biru itu.

Kibum menatap penuh kasihan pada Subin, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Ck... ck... lihatlah, kau belum buta bukan? Dia sangat menyayangiku dan jangan harap dia akan menganggapmu Ummanya. Kau menyiakannya, dan itu adalah pilihan terbodoh yang kau lakukan. Asal kau tahu, dia sangat berharga bagiku."

Subin yang semula berdiri, kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai terisak. "Waeyo? Ini terlalu sulit, aku hanya... aku..."

"Mom! Kajja!"

"Dia sudah memanggilku, sebaiknya kau pulang."

Subin segera meraih tas dan mantelnya, bergegas meninggalkan rumah Kibum. Sementara itu, Kibum melangkah menuju ruang makan mereka.

"Nuguya, Mommy?"

"Molla, hanya seorang ahjumma yang ingin bercerita dengan Mommy."

"Eum, mommy memang keren. Padahal tak pernah praktek di rumah sakit, tapi ada saja yang datang dan bercerita tentang masalahnya pada Mommy. Mommy jjang!" Sibum menyodorkan jempolnya. "Mommyku, dokter psikolog yang hebat."

Sibum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dna memeluk leher Kibum. "Mom..."

"Nde."

"Eum, tadi Kyumin baby memberikan aku sweater."

Kibum menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah memerah aegyanya. "Lalu dia mengatakan apa lagi?"

"Dia memang membeli dan membungkus sweaternya, tapi yang memberikannya padaku itu Minhyun Noona." Sibum melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kibum, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Ommo... Sibumie, wajahmu memerah. Hei, apa kau menyukai Minhyun nonna-mu itu? Atau kau menyukai Kyumin baby?"

"Eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Otte? Aneh ya? Maklum, suka ngeblank sendiri nih pikiran... kkkk**

**Yosh, yang penting ma aku udah upate. Kkk... sorry for typo...**

**Mind to RCL?**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA**


	2. Chapter 2 : KyuMin secret

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and SHINEE member

**-KyuMin aegya : **

~ Cho Sunghyun a.k.a Sungie (N)

~ Cho Minhyun a.k.a Minhyunie (Y)

~ Sandeul b1a4 a.k.a Cho Kyumin (N)

-**Haehyuk aegya**

~ Lee Eunhae a.k.a Junior (N)

**-Yewook aegya**

~Kim Jongki a.k.a Kie (N)

**-Zhoury Aegya**

~ Jinyoung b1a4 a.k.a Zhoury (N)

**-Sibum Aegya**

Baro b1a4 a.k.a Sibum (N)

**-Jungmo x Leeteuk**

~ Gongchan a.k.a Baby Soo (N)

**- Yeoja Cast (GS)**

Leeteuk ~ Junsu'ie ~ Taemin

~ Heechul ~ Jaejong ~ Key

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance / Family/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Menjadi dewasa adalah **IMPIAN**. Setelah dewasa karena usia adalah **BEBAN**. Karena semua yang kita lakukan adalah sebuah bekal, untuk melangkah bersama menuju satu titik **KEDEWASAAN**. Dimana **KEJUJURAN** akan menjadi satu tali yang mengikat kebersamaan kita. Raih genggaman tanganku dan kita akan tumbuh bersama."

.

.

.

.

GAMSAHAE untuk yang selalu setia sama KYUMIN and menanti ff ini.

Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Don't Like Don't Read.

Mianhe, jika ceritanya semakin ngawur dan juga keluar dari KyuMin. Tapi inilah Chicken Soup.

Dimana kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan itu terasa nyata.

**As a small present for OUR LOVELY AND THE GREATEST COUPLE**

**Let's save their love, 13elieve in the name of 7ove...**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

**.**

**.**

**Ep. KyuMin secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notice me:**

**Ni keterangan Usia and tingkatan kelas mereka.**

Senior High **3**rd Grade : Cho Sunghyun (17), Cho Minhyun (17), Kim Jongki (17), Junior (17), Taemin (15), Key (16), Minho (16), Onew (17).

~ Senior High **1**st Grade : Zhoury (15), Sibum (15)

~ Primary School **5**th grade : Kyumin (10), Baby Soo (11)

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International Multischool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini cerah, tentu saja. Bahkan sangat cerah karena Minhyun sekarang tengah 'menikmati' waktunya bersama Kie. Seharusnya, saat ini Kie tengah marah besar dengan Minhyun. Tapi meski seharusnya seperti itu, dia tetap saja tak bisa berlama –lama melakukannya.

Hei... siapa yang bisa tahan untuk marah jika kau disodori pemandangan cantik dengan muka memelas yang sangat menggemaskan seperti itu. Rasanya, jika bisa memilih lebih baik Kie kabur dan bersembunyi di dalam pot besar yang ada di kebun rumahnya.

"Mianhaeyo..."

Suara itu terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Sebentar lagi pasti ada garis basah di pipi chubbynya. Terkadang Kie juga bingung harus berbuat apa dan berlaku bagaimana dengan Minhyun. Yeoja yang amat di cintainya ini, bukan tak bisa menghargai orang lain tapi dia hanya terlalu mencintai seorang Kim Jongkie.

Kie menoleh malas saat Minhyun menarik kecil lengan seragamnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah tak tahan untuk mengusap air mata Minhyun yang sudah keluar cukup deras (?). Yeoja itu menangis dalam diamnya.

"Kie... huksss... Mian... hukkss... Kie..."

Sesenggukan dan masih mencoba untuk berbicara. Sangat konyol, dimana Minhyun dengan mudah menangis di depan Kie tapi sangat susah dikendalikan dan seenaknya pada yang lain.

"Aishhh... kau ini... "

Kie bersusah payah mengendalikan debarannya dan menarik kepala Minhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukannya sedari tadi tapi sungguh, ia masih takut. Bukan karena tak mencintai Minhyun, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh Kie yang terus memberontak untuk terbang saat ia mulai bisa mencium wangi strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Minhyun.

"Mianhe..."

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan lagi."

Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongki. Sungguh kali ini dia belum percaya pada kemurahan hati Jongkie. Ayolah, mereka sering sekali bertegkar dan konyolnya selalu saja karena masalah yang sama.

"Dengarkan aku." Kie menangkup satu pipi Minhyun dan mencium satu pipi yang lainnya. Mengecupnya pelan dan dalam, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menghapus jejak air mata Minhyun.

Kie menutup kedua matanya, kemudian menempelkan pipi chubby-nya untuk menempel dengan pipi basah Minhyun. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Minhyun, membuat yeoja itu merasakan semua kasih sayang dan cinta yang ia miliki.

"Kumohon, Minhyunie baby... aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

**Flashback~ Beberapa jam yang lalu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eum, menurutmu jika saja Prince and Princess of School itu Jongkie Oppa dengan Taeminnie sunbae bagaimana?"

"Wah, pasti terlihat bagus. Mereka cocok sekali, Taeminnie sunbae itu pintar dan cantik. Meski dia seumuran dengan kita tapi sudah kelas 3, dan Jongki oppa itu tampan dan menggemaskan sekali."

"Hei, bukankah mereka mirip?"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Nde, berapa hari ini aku juga melihat Jongkie oppa dan Taem sunbae berdua di kantin. Eum, entahlah mereka berbicara apa tapi terlihat mesra dan serasi."

"Huwa! Bagus sekali, hei bagaimana kalau kita jadi stalker. KieTae shipper, keren yah... huwaaa!"

Tak taukah mereka, jika ada yang mendengar percakapan gila dan aneh yang sedari tadi mereka ributkan. Wajah marah bercampur kesal Minhyun sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Ya! Kie tak akan ikut dalam pemilihan bodoh itu, aku pastikan! Dan ingat, Kie itu milikku!"

"Ah... Mianhe Minnie eonni... Mianhe..."

"Kya! Kabur...!"

Begitulah...

Bukan rahasia lagi jika berapa bulan kedepan adalah perayaan anniversary sekolah mereka, dan sudah pasti akan ada pemilihan Prince and Princess of Shool. Bukan juga 3 yeoja tadi tak tahu hubungan antar sunbae mereka, tapi salahkan saja jika dimata mereka Taemin mungkin lebih cocok dengan Kie.

Minhyun menahan marahnya, berjalan cepat menuju kantin. Dan benar saja, ia melihat Kie dan Taemin tengah menikmati menu makan siang mereka. Salahkah Minhyun yang tadi langsung menuju ke kelas Sibum untuk menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya setelah menerima sweater dari Kyumin? Hingga ia meninggalkan Kie karena rengekan Kyumin dan sms yang menyebalkan dari saengnya itu?

Minhyun sampai di sisi Kie dan Taem. Sebenarnya ia sudah bersusah payah menahan marahnya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa saat ia melihat ekspresi Taemin. Yeoja itu hanya diam seakan tak peduli dan Minhyun tak bisa menerimanya.

"Kie, kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Belum juga Jongki sempat menjawab, Minhyun sudah menyeretnya untuk berdiri. Menatap tajam pada Taemin. "Kau pintar Taem, tapi sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan otakmu. Ck... payah sekali." Minhyun tersenyum sengit.

Ia merasakan Kie berbalik dan menggenggam tangannya erat, membuat Minhyun mengalihkan tatapannya. "Apa maksudmu Minnie? Jaga bicaramu."

"Huh! Aku, jaga bicaraku? Harusnya dia..." Minhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah Taemin. "Harusnya yeoja pintar ini yang harus menjaga kelakuannya. Aku sudah tenang dia bersekolah di Jepang, tapi kenapa dia harus kembali dan merusak semuanya? Dasar pengganggu!"

"Minnie!"

Jongkie sedikit berteriak dan meremas erat kedua bahu Minhyun. Yeoja itu sama sekali tak bergeming, ia sudah terlanjur marah dan sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikannya. Taemin hanya diam dan menunduk, membuatnya semakin gemas.

"Heh, jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang ada dikepalamu itu! Kau benar-benar..."

"Minnie! Cukup!"

"Ahni, Kie... aku belum selesai."

"Aku bilang cukup Minnie, kau dengar!" Kie kemudian sedikit melengos dari Minhyun. Kemudian menatap pada Taemin. "Mianhe, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Tapi aku..."

"Sudahlah..."

"Kie!"

"Aku bilang sudah dan diamlah, kau ikut saja."

Minhyun berjalan pelan dan sesekali berlari kecil. Perasaanya campur aduk tak jelas, antara kesal dan marah. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti terbuang dan sendiri, dimana orang yang dicintainya malah sepertinya lebih memperhatikan perasaan Taemin.

Ia mengikuti langkah Kie yang menyeretnya kekelasnya. Kemudian meninggalkannya sejenak di depan pintu. "Tunggu disitu, arrasseo!" Minhyun hanya mengangguk patuh sambil memainkan ujuk roknya. Melihat Kie yang berbicara singkat pada Sunghyun dan juga Junior. Kemudian kembali ia diseret oleh Kie menuju ke arah belakang sekolah. Tepat di bawah pohon apel yang kini sudah mulai menggugurkan daunnya.

Menariknya untuk duduk diatas rumput dan bersandar pada pohon itu. Menatap kedua mata Minhyun yang seakan tengah mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan aneh (?)."Jadi, apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Kie, aku tidak bersalah. Aku hanya menyelamatkan apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Minhyunie, kau memang tidak bersalah. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi benar-benar tak bisa dimaklumi. Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti monster seram menakutkan? Kau mengerikan baby."

Minhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia menatap dalam pada Jongkie, sementara Kie malah membuang wajahnya. Ia memang tengah kesal dengan Minhyun. "Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga emosimu, jangan hanya karena melihat aku dan Taemin makan bersama kau langsung marah-marah."

"Yah! Ini bukan salahku, kau saja yang tak peka." Minhyun sedikit bergerak ke arah yang di tatap Kie. Mengunci pandangan namja itu. "Kie, Taem itu ingin merebutmu dariku. Aku tahu Kie, bisa kupastikan itu."

"Minnie, jangan berpikiran aneh. Dia yeoja yang baik dan juga manis. Lagi pula dia tak mungkin berfikiran seperti itu."

"Oh, jadi begitu? Kau lebih membelanya? Kie, kau seharusnya bisa melihatnya. Dia menyukaimu, dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia mendekatimu. Kenapa dia harus kembali ke Korea? Aku harap dia di Jepang saja, kalau perlu selamanya."

"Minnie! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Ada apa denganmu eoh?"

"Kie, Taem itu..."

"Kau selalu saja berfikiran buruk tentangnya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan? Aku?" Kie menunjuk dirinya, "Kita? Iya? Bukankah kita sudah bertunangan Minnie, apa yang kau takutkan?"

Minhyun meremas gemas genggaman tangan mungilnya. Menatap gemas pada Jongkie yang seakan tak peduli pada kemarahannya. "Kau! Selalu saja! Menganggap mudah, S-E-M-U-A-N-Y-A. Tak terkecuali. Semuanya kau anggap mudah terlebih jika itu Taemin. Kau bahkan selalu membelanya dimanapun. Meski dia yang bersalah tapi kau selalu menganggapnya benar dan aku yang salah. Kadang aku berfikir, sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Minnie..." Jongkie menatap tak percaya pada Minhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Aku boneka? Tak punya perasaan dan selalu saja bisa kau salahkan."

"Kau yang bersalah dalam masalah ini. Aku bukan menyalahkanmu tapi kau terlalu berlebihan. Tak seharusnya..."

"Kie!"

"Dengarkan aku, dan jangan berteriak padaku. Kau harus belajar menghargai orang lain. Kau selalu saja kasar pada setiap yeoja yang mendekatiku, bukan aku tak suka Minnie. Tapi kau keterlaluan."

Minhyun semakin bertambah kesal. Ia mendorong Jongkie hingga sedikit terbatuk saat punggungnya menabrak batang pohon cukup keras. "Kau menyebalkan Kie, kenapa aku terus yang salah? Taem itu ingin merebutmu."

Jongkie sekarang sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dari pada memarahi Minhyun terus menerus, akhirnya ia lebih memilih berdiri. Menatap pada Minhyun yang masih mengeluarkan aura kemarahan di wajahnya. "Kau pikirkan baik-baik Minnie, aku lelah terus bertengkar hanya karena masalah ini."

"Kie! Yah! Kie..."

"Jangan berteriak padaku." Kie berjalan pelan hingga akhirnya Minhyun sama-sama beranjak dari duduknya dan menghalangi jalan Kie.

"Kie, aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, kau selalu saja berlebihan."

"Tapi Kie, Taem..."

"Sudahlah, jika kau masih ingin marah maka marahlah disini. Berteriaklah sesukamu." Jongkie membuang wajahnya dan berkata dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Minhyun mulai kesal dan lemas. Sekarang malah berbalik, menjadi Kie yang mengacuhkannya.

Ia jatuh terduduk dan menunduk. "Baiklah, aku yang salah..." Minhyun bergumam lirih. Jongkie ikut berjongkok didepan Minhyun dan mencoba melihat bagaimana wajah yeoja-nya itu. Ternyata, Minhyun masih bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Gwenchana, aku memang selalu disalahkan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu, dan jangan selalu berfikir buruk Minnie. Aku pergi dulu, pikirkanlah kesalahanmu hari ini."

"Kie..."

"Jangan menemuiku dulu kalau kau masih mengerikan seperti tadi."

"Ahni Kie, aku tidak mengerikan." Minhyun menarik lengan Kie dan membuat namja itu duduk di hadpannya. "Aku cantik, iya kan? Bahkan lebih cantik dari Taem aneh itu."

"Minnie..."

"Ya, baiklah-baiklah. Dia cantik tapi aku lebih cantik, dan kau milikku."

Kie menghela nafasnya. " Bukan ini yang aku inginkan Minnie, kau harus bisa mengontrol kemarahanmu."

"Haish, baiklah-baiklah. Mianhe..."

"Ck... tak akan semudah itu. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah? Ini pertengkaran yang sama dan selalu saja berulang dan terus berulang. Kau akan melakukannya lagi, selalu seenaknya dan membentak Taemin lagi."

"Tapi memang dia..."

"Minnie..."

"Aish... baiklah. Mianhe..."

Tapi Kie malah membuang wajahnya dan memasang wajah tak peduli pada Minhyun. Biarpun bagaimana Minhyun merengek, Kie tetap saja tak mempedulikannya.

.

.

.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha... jadi karena itu? Kau memarahi Taemin?"

Minhyun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Kie mencium keningnya dan mengusap pelan kedua pipinya. "Jangan dengarkan orang lain, cukup dengarkan aku saja. Atau aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu jika kau masih berfikiran aneh-aneh."

"Kya! Kie!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan biarkanlah mereka menikmati waktu mereka di siang hari yang cerah namun dingin itu. Biarkanlah, mereka tak melihat satu yeoja yang bersembunyi jauh di balik tempat mereka. Menatap penuh kesedihan.

"Padahal, aku sudah bersusah payah. Terus belajar dan mengejarnya, tapi..." Yeoja itu berjalan pelan dan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. Terus berjalan menunduk dan menggumam kecil. "Padahal, aku ingin bersama Kie oppa. Padahal aku sudah berusaha, padahal..."

"Hei..."

Tepukan di bahunya seakan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum canggung. "Hei..."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi." Berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas Taemin. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu, meski kau berusaha masih saja akan sulit karena mereka tak akan pernah terpisah. "

"Tapi aku mencintai Kie..." Yeoja itu bergumam pelan, berusaha mengusap air mata yang sedikit membasahi sudut mata cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Rumah KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tengah menatap Kyumin dan Soo baby yang bermain di taman rumahnya. Melihat namja kecil itu terus mengejar sepeda hyungnya. Berlarian cepat kesana kemari dan terkadang mendorong sepeda Soo baby hingga terjatuh.

Tertawa bersama dan mulai lagi bermain. Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang datang menghampiri mereka. Membawakan satu nampan berisi minuman dingin dan juga biskuit dan cake untuk saeng dan aegi-nya.

"Daddy!"

Kyumin melihat ke atas dan melambai pada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum senang dan menyodorkan jusnya. "Mashitta!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sungmin memanggilnya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi ia menggeleng cepat. "Ahni, aku harus mempersiapkan bahan rapat untuk besok!" Kyuhyun berteriak cukup keras dan kemudian melemparkan cium jauh untuk Sungmin. Lalu ia menghilang di balik tirai jendela yang kini sudah tertutup.

Ia duduk di meja kerjanya. Mengamati ruang kerja yang ada di rumahnya. Foto kelulusan saat mereka di senior high terpampang jelas. Menampilkan wajah penuh senyuman, hingga ia mulai mengeluarkan raut sedihya saat melihat wajah yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

"Mianhe, aku telah membunuhmu..."

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

.

.

"Wookie, aku tak tahu harus membalas apa atas semua kebaikanmu."

Wookie hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku tahu pasti tubuhnya sudah melemah. Meski dia masih terlihat segar, tapi entahlah. Mungkin karena raut wajah Yesung sama sekali tak menunjukkan jika ia sedang biasa saja.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, entah mengapa Seoul begitu panas. Hingga Wookie tak bisa lagi menyihir salju. Setiap kepingan salju itu akan langsung mencair. Sungguh, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri selama Wookie masih belum bisa dihidupkan.

Ini baru 3 tahun setelah pertunangan Jongkie dan Minhyun. Bukankah aku sangat jahat? Mengambil Wookie dari bocah seusia Kyumin. Meski ini demi Kyumin tapi aku...

Saat ini aku semakin terpuruk, dan tak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Tak bisa menyalahkan orang lain karena pada dasarnya akulah yang bersalah. Jika saja aku tak lengah dan bisa menjaga Sungmin saat itu.

Aku masih melihat Yesung menatap kosong pada pot bunga snowdrop yang sudah kering. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Dan aku tak bisa membantu apapun selain terus mendukungnya dan menjaga Jongki.

Membawa namja mungil itu dan Yesung untuk menginap di rumah kami sesering mungkin, dan membuatnya kembali ceria. Aku tahu, ini salahku dan aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari ini.

Bahkan Yesung tak marah padaku...

Ini semakin membuatku dihantui rasa bersalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali menggenggam sarung tangan dengan hiasan bola kecil yang terlihat manis. Aku selalu bisa membayangkannya. Baby kecil kami yang seharusnya lahir tanpa membebani orang lain, aku sungguh mengharapkanmu.

Dan tahun ini salju kembali datang. Kenapa salju itu tak datang saat dulu? Dimana Wookie benar-benar membutuhkannya. Sekarang, meski ada badai salju-pun mungkin tak akan bisa merubah keadaan.

Dan Yesung, tak pernah memintaku untuk jujur tapi aku selalu merasa bersalah. Saat ini, hanya satu yang terus membebaniku. Bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya pada Sungmin? Mengatakan kenyataan jika Kyumin adalah anak hasil sihir dari Wookie.

Meski sama dengan twins, tapi jika itu Hyunmin... maka dia benar-benar anak kami. Dan Sungmin pasti akan kecewa. Ya Tuhan, aku harus apa? Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Apakah dia bisa menerimanya?

.

.

.

.

.  
**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Kyuh..."

Sungmin masih tersenyum manis selama ini. Ia membawa nampan berisi kopi dan cookies bersamanya. Dia selalu tersenyum untukku, meski aku tahu dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi denganku.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan mengikuti langkahnya. Meninggalkan meja kerjaku dan duduk bersamanya. Meraih bahunya dan mencium keningnya. Dia benar-benar candu bagiku.

"Minhyunie sepertinya tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Tadi siang, dia memarahi Taemin dan selalu saja hanya karena kecemburuannya."

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia hanya menjaga yang menjadi miliknya."

"Ck..." Dia mempoutkan bibirnya, memaksaku untuk menciumnya. Merasakan manisnya yang bisa menenangkanku. Menghisapnya pelan, sekedar untuk menenangkanku.

"Eumhhhh... Kyuhhh..." Dia mendorongku pelan, mengusap dadaku dan kemudian memelukku. Menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku. "Jantungmu berdebar cepat sekali."

"Nde..."

"Ada apa Kyuh?"

Inilah... satu pertanyaan yang terus saja menjadikan beban untukku. Apakah memang aku harus jujur sekarang?

"Kyuh, sebenarnya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau pergi ke rumah sakit itu." Dan mata itu menatapku dalam, menuntut semua penjelasan dariku. Jantungku semakin berdenyut sakit. Aku tak ingin seperti ini.

Apakah salah, jika aku hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin?

"Katakan padaku Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan di taman rumah sakit itu?"

"Aku... itu..."

Ya Tuhan, aku tak sanggup. Melihatnya harus terus mengintimidasiku. Mencari kebenaran dari hal yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya tertekan sendiri.

"Katakan Kyu? Atau memang benar, kau menemui salah satu dokter yang ada disana? Aku dengar disana banyak dokter baru yang can..."

"Ahni, Ming."

"Lalu?"

Dia kembali menatapku. Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku, menyiapkan diriku dan menenangkan debaran jantung ketakutanku. "Dengarkan aku Ming..."

Lama aku hanya bisa terdiam, sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan barang sedikitpun. Aku tahu dia mulai kesal, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa... aku...

"Kyuh..."

"Akh, mianhe tapi aku..."

"Apa? Kau tak bisa jujur? Begitu? Atau memang kau sudah mulai bosan dan ingin mencari yang baru? Iya?"

"Ahni, Ming. Aku tidak seperti itu. Untukku hanya perlu kau, Ming. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, bukan yang lain."

"Lalu, kenapa tak bisa mengatakannya? Apakah rahasia itu lebih penting dari pernikahan kita? Atau kau malah ingin menikah lagi?"

"Ming, aku tidak..."

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk jujur Kyu. Ini bukan setahun dua tahun kita menikah. Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Aku meraihnya dalam pelukanku. Aku mulai menangis. Seumur hidupku, inilah perasaan paling buruk yang pernah terjadi padaku. Perasaan bersalah yang sungguh benar-benar bisa mengalahkan keegoisanku.

"Sebenarnya, aku kesana ... aku..."

"Kyu..."

"Aku mengunjungi baby kita." Aku hanya bisa mengusap kedua bahunya. Aku tahu, dia pasti meragukannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eum, itu sebenarnya..." Haish... kenapa ini begitu sulit. "Eum Ming, berjanjilah setelah ini kau tak akan menjauhiku? Kau akan selalu bersamaku."

"Kenapa Kyu? Hanya mengatakannya saja, apa ini sangat berat? Dan siapa baby kita? Atau jangan-jangan Kyumin itu kembar?"

"Ahni, dia tidak kembar. Hanya saja ini..." Aku melepas pelukannya. Lalu menatap foto Wookie yang tengah tersenyum di foto pernikahan kami. "Sebenarnya, akulah yang membunuh Wookie dan baby kita."

"Mwo?"

"_ Wookie menyelamatkanmu saat kecelakaan itu Ming. Dan meski pada awalnya aku sempat melupakan kekuatan perinya tapi ternyata malah dia yang mengingatku dan menawarkan bantuannya padaku. Saat itu aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun._"

"_Keadaanmu makin memburuk Ming, dan kita kehilangan aegya kita saat itu, dan kau juga lemah bahkan rahimmu harus diangkat dari tubuhmu. Aku benar-benar takut, aku tak bisa menghadapinya. Membayangkan kesedihanmu saja, sudah bisa membunuhku. Tapi Wookie datang dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga akhirnya sekarang ini malah dia yang harus meninggalkan kita. Awalnya, aku tak pernah berfikir jika sihir itu bisa melemahkannya._"

"Jangan katakan jika dia meninggal saat badai panas 7 tahun yang lalu itu?"

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Bisa kulihat jelas jika ada tumpukan air mata yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh di pipi cantiknya.

"Kyuh, bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikannya? Hiksss... kau tega sekali..." Dia mengambil bingkai yang ku pegang dan memeluknya erat. Mulai menangis dalam dan aku sama sekali tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kami hanya bisa menangis lagi sekarang, setidaknya perasaanku lebih baik. "Mianhe Ming... aku hanya ingin kau bahagia..."

"Hikss... Kyuhh... Hiksss..."

.

.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

**Seoul International Multischool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Namja tampan itu terlihat serius dengan bukunya. Hari ini sepeti biasa, penuh dengan tugas penelitian. Terpaksa, ia harus melarang Minhyun mengganggunya hari ini meski sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan Minhyun.

Drrrrt... drrrrt...

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat caller ID di layar ponselnya.

" Nde Minnie baby."

'_Kie, kau sudah berjanji. Jadi tak boleh berbohong. Hari ini aku ada kelas memasak, aku ingin kita makan bersama di rumahmu nanti sore. Aku kangen Yeye appa.'_

"Nde, tentu saja. Aku akan bicara dengan Sungie nanti."

'_Kie!'_

"Ndeh..."

'_Saranghae... '_

Plip...

Dan sambungan telfon mereka terputus. Minhyun mematikannya. Selalu saja seperti itu, dan kini yang tersisa hanya rona merah di pipi Jongki. Baiklah, dia mungkin sudah dewasa dan tampan. Terlebih pintar dan ramah tapi terkadang ia bisa bersikap konyol dan aneh. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Dan apakah itu, kelebihan dan kekurangannya yang membuat setiap yeoja rela bertaruh apapun demi mendapatkan perhatiannya? Meski mereka tahu jika sunbae mereka ini sudah ada yang memiliki.

Seperti saat ini, namja tampan ini tengah tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah. Ia menatap layar di ponselnya. Hari yang indah jika kalian terus saja bisa menatap foto pertunangan kalian. Romantis dan juga cantik. Tak membutuhkan apapun, hanya Minhyun. Dan itu sudah tertulis jelas di dalam hidup Jongkie.

Sedangkan yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, sepertinya sudah mulai sesak dan ingin segera menuntaskannya. Perlahan ia mendekati Jongkie dan duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Kie. Menyiapkan dirinya dan mengatur detak jantung yang terus saja berlomba dengan desiran darah di tubuhnya.

"Kie Oppa..."

"Eih, hei. Sedang apa disini? Bukankah kalian ada kelas memasak?"

"Nde. Seharusnya, tapi tadi aku seidikit sakit dan kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah disini Taeminnie?" Jongkie meletakkan buku dan ponselnya. Melepaskan kacamatannya dan menatap iba pada Taemin. "Harusnya kau ke UKS kalau kau benar-benar sakit. Atau kau ingin pulang? Kau bisa memakai mobilku."

Dan inilah salah satu hal yang sedikit tak disukai Minhyun dan Taemin. Jongkie terkadang polos? Atau babo? Atau terlalu baik? Atau aneh? Entahlah...

"Kie oppa, aku tak bisa menyetir. Bukankah aku sedang sakit? Bagaimana nanti jika aku malah tabrakan? Bukankah malah menjadi masalah?"

"Ah ... benar juga. Nanti mobilku rusak, dan Yeye appa bisa memarahiku."

Ingin rasanya Taemin mencubit pipi Jongkie. Ia benar-benar gemas pada namja itu."Sudahlah, aku juga tak ingin pulang. Tadi aku ingin ke UKS tapi aku melihat Oppa dari jalan seberang. Jadi aku ke sini saja, mungkin oppa butuh teman."

"Ahni, aku sedang mengumpulkan sumber untuk penelitianku. Kau tahu bukan, Han seonsaeng benar-benar ketat dan tepat waktu. Jadi aku harus bergegas." Kie kembali sibuk membolak-balik buku di depannya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mulai merasa heran, terlebih saat ia mendapati Taemin tengah menatapnya. Meski ia hanya melirik, tapi dengan jelas Kie bisa melihat mata Taemin yang terus tertuju padanya. Akhirnya ia menutup bukunya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk meneruskan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda kemarin."

"Ah... iya, maafkan Minnie atas sikapnya kemarin. Aku tahu dia selalu saja ketus seperti itu padamu, kuharap kau memakluminya."

"Nde oppa." Taemin tersenyum pahit. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk duduk disiis Jongki, membuat namja itu sedikit kaget dan merasa aneh dengan sikap Taemin kali ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Eum... sebenarnya aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukai Kie Oppa..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Huwa... udah gaje, lama pula update-nya. Maafkanlah... author sok sibuk inih emang lagi banyak kerjaan.**

**Yosh... dinikmati ajalah... **

**Gimana lanjutannya? Aneh? Gaje?**

**Kkk... sorry for typo...**

**Gomawountuk yang rev di ch kemarin,  
**

Enno KimLee,SparKSomniA0321, Kyupid, Clouds54, patrxd, Yeimin, Sazkiasiwonnest yeongwonhiELF, Nana Ayumu, ChoLe Ayra'ledfu, mitade13, Shin HyeRim, meong, Stepahanie choi, Lara Saengie, Evil Thieves, BarbeKyu, song rae bin, Cho YeIn, Princess kyumin , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw , Lovesungminppa, agashi , leeminad, vey900128 , BLUEFIRE0805, choshikyumin , lee kyuzha, Jung Mika, Jirania, Ayakyu, kimryeowii , GamerPink, Mayleen, dhianelf4ever, nam seulmi, cloudyeye , Park SooHee sahwol4ever , ryutha, Sytadict , dewi90, Clouds'Voice, **and buat semua yang dah fav and follow... jeongmal gamsahamnida...**

Untuk yang pengen tahu, gimana fisik dari para baby, main ajah ke WP aku. **KyuMin and Friends**. klik page fanfiction library, and klik tautan Chicken Soup For Teenage Soul and klik yang photo teaser. Free,no PW.

**Mind to RCL?**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Little Love

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and SHINEE member

**-KyuMin aegya : **

~ Cho Sunghyun a.k.a Sungie (N)

~ Cho Minhyun a.k.a Minhyunie (Y)

~ Sandeul b1a4 a.k.a Cho Kyumin (N)

-**Haehyuk aegya**

~ Lee Eunhae a.k.a Junior (N)

**-Yewook aegya**

~Kim Jongki a.k.a Kie (N)

**-Zhoury Aegya**

~ Jinyoung b1a4 a.k.a Zhoury (N)

**-Sibum Aegya**

Baro b1a4 a.k.a Sibum (N)

**-Jungmo x Leeteuk**

~ Gongchan a.k.a Baby Soo (N)

**- Yeoja Cast (GS)**

Leeteuk ~ Junsu'ie ~ Taemin

~ Heechul ~ Jaejong ~ Key

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance / Family/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Menjadi dewasa adalah **IMPIAN**. Setelah dewasa karena usia adalah **BEBAN**. Karena semua yang kita lakukan adalah sebuah bekal, untuk melangkah bersama menuju satu titik **KEDEWASAAN**. Dimana **KEJUJURAN** akan menjadi satu tali yang mengikat kebersamaan kita. Raih genggaman tanganku dan kita akan tumbuh bersama."

.

.

.

.

GAMSAHAE untuk yang selalu setia sama KYUMIN and menanti ff ini.

Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Don't Like Don't Read.

Mianhe, jika ceritanya semakin ngawur dan juga keluar dari KyuMin. Tapi inilah Chicken Soup.

Dimana kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan itu terasa nyata.

**As a small present for OUR LOVELY AND THE GREATEST COUPLE**

**Let's save their love, 13elieve in the name of 7ove...**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**.**

**Ep. A Little Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notice me:**

**Ni keterangan Usia and tingkatan kelas mereka.**

Senior High **3**rd Grade : Cho Sunghyun (17), Cho Minhyun (17), Kim Jongki (17), Junior (17), Taemin (15), Key (16), Minho (16), Onew (17).

~ Senior High **1**st Grade : Zhoury (15), Sibum (15)

~ Primary School **5**th grade : Kyumin (10), Baby Soo (11)

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International Multischool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk meneruskan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda kemarin."

"Ah... iya, maafkan Minnie atas sikapnya kemarin. Aku tahu dia selalu saja ketus seperti itu padamu, kuharap kau memakluminya."

"Nde oppa." Taemin tersenyum pahit. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk duduk disisi Jongki, membuat namja itu sedikit kaget dan merasa aneh dengan sikap Taemin kali ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Eum... sebenarnya aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukai Kie Oppa..."

Tubuh Kie mematung, ia kemudian tersenyum getir. "Jangan bercanda, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau segera ke UKS, atau nanti kau akan bertambah sakit."

Taemin hanya menggeleng. "Ahni Oppa."

.

Greep...

.

Ingin sekali kie melepaskan pelukan tiba-tiba Taemin, tapi tubuhnya membeku seketika saat ia merasakan lengan seragamnya basah. Ia menoleh pada Taemin dan menemukan Taemin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan seragamnya.

"Taeminnie, jebal jangan begini. Aku..."

"Padahal aku sangat mencintai Oppa."

"Ah... Hei... jangan seperti ini." Kie berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taemin tapi, Taemin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks... kenapa Oppa harus selalu dengan Minnie? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Oppa." Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada Kie. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha mengejar Oppa."

"Lepaskan aku, Taemin. Ini di perpustakaan." Dengan berat hati Taemin melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia kembali mengusap kasar air matanya. Ia menatap Kie yang berusaha tak peduli padanya.

"Jebal Oppa, jangan marah padaku."

Kie hanya menggeleng. Ia diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Taemin kemudian menguatkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kie. "Aku hanya mencintai Oppa. Aku tahu itu salah, tapi aku ... aku tak bisa...Hikss... kau jahat Oppa...!"

Tangan kecil Taemin tiba-tiba memukul-mukul lengan Kie, Kie yang harus masih menjaga statusnya dan juga terus merasa tak enak dengan penjaga perpustakaan akhirnya menyeret Taemin untuk pergi keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi ke Jepang untuk mengejar Oppa, tapi sepertinya pilihanku salah."

Taemin menatap penuh melas pada Kie. Kedua matanya nampak bengkak dan juga tersisa garis air mata juga di pipi putihnya. Ia sesekali terisak dan terus meremas ujung rok sekolahnya.

"Aku selalu bermimpi bisa bersama Kie oppa, tapi mungkin itu hanya bisa menjadi mimpi. Saat aku pulang dari Jepang dan mendengar kabar kau bersekolah disini, aku langsung mengikutimu. Aku tahu, jika kelas kita juga akan berbeda tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu. Rumah lamaku sudah di jual appa, jadi aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi dari jendela rumahku seperti saat Oppa kecil dulu..."

"- Tapi saat aku pulang, dan aku melihat foto pertunanganmu itu. Terlebih lagi saat dengan tanpa perasaan Minhyun menunjukkan foto pertunangannya, aku ... perasaanku... . Aku memang tak datang pada ulang tahunnya tapi mengapa dia harus dengan wajah sesenang itu dan menunjukkan foto pribadi kalian. Dia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanku. Hikss... Oppa..."

Kie diam. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sama sekali tak terfikirkan olehnya jika keadaannya akan seperti ini. Taemin mendekat pada Kie. Matanya menatap sayu wajah tampan yang beku itu.

"Oppa, apa kau tak pernah mencintaiku? Apa kau selalu mencintai Minnie eonni? Apa tak pernah sekalipun kau berfikir untuk memilihku? Oppa... jawab Oppa..."

"Aku..." Suara Kie terdengar serak. Ia juga tahu, ini pasti menyakitkan untuk Taemin. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengkhianati Minhyun. "Kau tahu, aku dan Minnie sudah bertunangan. Bahkan sudah lama sekali. Dan kemarin, saat hari ulang tahunnya itu Minnie mengumumkannya pada seluruh siswa dan juga pers. Aku minta maaf, karena Minnie telah menyakitimu."

"Tapi kau tak mencintainya Oppa, kau hanya kasihan padanya."

Kie menggeleng cepat. "Aku tahu, dan aku mencintainya. Aku meyakini Minnie, jadi jangan pernah mengataan hal seperti itu padaku. Kau tak tahu perasaanku sebenarnya."

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha, menjadi lebih pintar dan lebih baik. Menjadi lebih cantik dan juga melompat kelas untuk mengejar Oppa. Padahal aku..."

"Sudahlah Taeminnie, kuharap kau tak membuat hubungan ini makin aneh dan kacau. Aku tak ingin membencimu."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mencintai aku oppa. Jebal..."

"Ahni... mianhe..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeih, Minnie baby..." Kie terlihat sedikit shock dan canggung saat menemukan Minhyun tengah duduk di kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya di perpustakaan. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ahni, tadinya aku menunggu di kelas. Tapi kau tak datang-datang. Darimana Kie? Apa ada masalah?"

Kie bukan orang yang pandai berbohong dan menyimpan masalah. Jadi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan satu hal pun dari Minhyun. Kie membereskan bukunya dan mengajak Minhyun untuk segera pulang.

"Kajja, kita akan ke rumahku bukan?"

Minhyun mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum. mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kie.

Di mobil, Minhyun merasa aneh dengan kegugupan dang kecanggungan Kie. "Kie, kau bisa berhenti dulu. Sepertinya kau sedang kurang baik. Kita bisa menepi dulu, eum ... aku membawa teh bunga chrysanthemum. Kau pasti suka."

"Nde, sepertinya memang seperti itu. Baiklah, kita menepi dulu Baby..."

Akhirnya mobil Kie berhenti di area free parking dan dengan cepat Minhyun meraih tas bekal sekolahnya di kursi belakang. Dengan cepat membukanya dan meraih satu termos kecil. "Masih hangat dan juga terasa manis seperti aku. Ayo, minumlah."

Ingin rasanya Kie memakan pipi bulat Minhyun yang bersemu merah itu. "Gomawo, baby." Kie meraih termos itu dan meminumnya. Setelah perasaannya sedikit tenang, ia meletakkan termosnya ke bottle pocket dan kemudian meraih tangan Minhyun. Mengusap jemarinya dan kemudian menciumnya pelan.

"Kie, gwenchana?"

Kie mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Molla. Rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu." Kemudian Kie beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Minhyun. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh ringan Minhyun dan memangkunya.

"Eoh? Kie?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Minnie." Kie menghirup aroma lembut tubuh Minhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Minhyun. Menciumi tubuh Minhyun, membuat yeoja itu sedikit merinding merasakan perlakuan Jongkie.

Hingga akhirnya perlahan Minhyun bisa mencium wangi aneh di tubuh Kie saat ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kie. "Kenapa seperti parfum Taem, Kie?"

Kie mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap lurus pada mata Minhyun. "Berikan aku satu menit untuk menjelaskannya, dan kau cukup mendengarkan aku. Bisakah?"

"Nde." Minhyun mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya. Ia memeluk erat leher Kie dan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di antara kaki Kie. "Jangan memangkuku Kie, aku ini berat. Nanti kakimu sakit."

"Hei, bisa saja." Kie mencolek hidung Minhyun dan mencium pipinya. "Baiklah, kita mulai. Dengarkan aku." Kie menghela nafasnya. "Tadi Taemin menemuiku dan dia menyatakannya."

"Mwo? Bag..."

"Hei, dengarkan dulu chagi..."

"Haish, oke. Aku mendengarkan." Minhyun mulai kesal, karena mendengar nama Taemin saja baginya itu sudah menjadi satu masalah.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan dugaanmu benar dia mencintaiku." Kie menaruh satu jarinya di bibir Minhyun, berisyarat agar Minhyun tak memotong pembicaraannya lagi. " Percaya padaku baby, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Ia pergi ke Jepang untuk mengejar kelas kita hingga akhirnya dia bisa satu tingkat dan bahkan satu kelas denganmu. Dia juga sakit hati saat kau selalu menunjukkan foto pribadi itu padanya dan Key. Ayolah, aku tahu kau memang sengaja melakukannya tapi mulai hari ini berhentilah Minnie. Aku sudah memintanya untuk menjauhiku."

Jongkie mengeratkan pelukannya dan menekan tengkuk Minhyun, "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Minnie baby. Percayalah."

.

Chu~

.

Dan satu ciuman untuk meyakinkan Minhyun jika Kie memang hanya mencintainya. Ciuman yang begitu jujur dan lembut. Kemudian Kie melepaskan bibir Minhyun dan berbisik lirih. "Kau percaya bukan?" Minhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. "Jangan membenci Taemin, baby. Bantu dia untuk melupakan aku."

Minhyun mengeratkan remasannya pada celana seragam Kie. Posisi seperti inilah yang paling di sukai Minhyun. Ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Kie dan menguasai namja itu sepenuhnya. Terlebih saat ia merasakan bibir Kie mulai memanjakan lehernya. Menciumi kulit putihnya dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Eungggghhh... Kie..."

Minhyun menahan beribu butterfly yang terus bergerak-gerak di perutnya. Ia menikmati perasaan itu. Kehangatan pelukan Kie dan perlakuannya. Caranya memanjakan setiap jengkal lehernya hingga ia bisa merasakan sedikit gigitan kecil di kulit bahunya.

"Ummhhhhh..."

Menggeliat pelan saat tangan Kie mengusap punggungnya. Tubuhnya memanas dan terus terasa sesak di dadanya. Ingin sekali ia melepaskan sesuatu yang begitu tertahan di tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya kemanjaan itu berakhir dan Kie tersenyum puas menatapnya.

"Lihatlah, hasil karyaku. Cukup satu kissmark yang tak terlihat dan menandakan kalau kau milikku."

"Kie..."

Tubuh Minhyun kembali menegang saat kedua tangan mungil Kie meraih pipinya. Mata Kie manatap lurus pada bibir merah Minhyun. Perlahan jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan hingga akhirnya Kie bisa mencium aroma cerry yang semakin dekat...

"Saranghe..."

"Emmppphh..."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Rumah KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeoja cantik dengan dress berwarna pink selututnya itu tersenyum sambil menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya. Kemudian ia berhenti dan mencium Sunghyun. "Sungie Oppa, otte? Naneun noumu yeppeo?"

Minhyun melenggokkan tubuhnya kesana kemari dan membuat Sunghyun gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Minhyun. Ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Ini bahkan masih jam 9 pagi dan kau sudah siap seperti ini, oddie?"

Minhyun tersenyum manis dan memainkan jarinya yang memegang topi piknik berwarna krem itu."Eum... aku akan pergi dengan Kie. Kami akan kencan. Aku senang sekali, oppa!" Minhyun melonjak kegirangan dan terus tersenyum.

Sedangkan Sunghyun, "Mwo?" Ia membelalakkan mata foxynya. "Kau kencan dengan Kie?"

Minhyun mengangguk semangat, tapi entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal sendiri melihat wajah Sunghyun. "Kenapa wajah Oppa seperti itu?" Minhyun sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian ia berjalan lemas menuruni anak tangga dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati kencanku, jadi aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menggangguku dan mengikutiku terus."

Sunghyun menghela nafasnya, "Siapa juga yang akan mengikutimu, oppa juga malas mengaturmu lagi karena memang kau ini selalu seenaknya dan tak mau menuruti Oppa." Suara lirih Sunghyun sedikit menimbulkan rasa bersalah di hati Minhyun.

"Mianhe Oppa, aku tahu kau hanya ingin menjagaku. Tapi tenanglah, aku tahu batasannya Oppa. Dan kau tahu 'kan kalau aku..."

"Sangat mencintai Kim Jongkie, hanya begitu mencintai seorang Kim Jongkie. Haish... oppa bosan mendengarnya. Untung saja, Jongkie tumbuh jadi namja yang tampan dan juga baik. Coba kalau dia jelek, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya kau menyesali perbuatanmu karena terus-terusan mengejarnya."

"Mwo!" Minhyun menatap tak percaya pada Sunghyun. "Apa maksud Oppa? Kalian ini chingu, kenapa Oppa tega sekali berkata seperti itu?"

"Yah, Oppa hanya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupmu jika semakin kita besar , kau menemukan kenyataan kalau Kie itu jelek. Kau pasti membuangnya."

"Kya! Oppa!" Minhyun sudah gemas dan mulai memukul pelan lengan Sunghyun. "Awas saja Oppa, aku tak akan merestuimu dengan Key jika kau seperti ini."

Mata Sunghyun memebalak lebar, ia menoleh heran pada Minhyun. "Eih? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Minhyun menyeringai kecil. "Pokoknya aku tahu saja, lagi pula hari ini kau juga akan kencan dengan Key 'kan? Ayo mengaku saja Oppa..."

Wajah Sunghyun sudah memerah, dan bertambah gerah ketika Minhyun mulai memperhatikan penampilannya. "Oppa-ku terlihat manis..." Sunghyun memang terlihat manis. Jeans putih yang di padu dengan kemeja berwarna biru tua, juga topi yang ia pakai. Hei... ini baru awal musim dingin dan cuaca sedang bersahabat sekali.

Kemudian pandangan kedua twins itu mengarah ke satu namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar utama di rumah itu. "Hei, pagi sekali kalian sudah rapih begini. Oddie?" Sungmin mendekat dan membiarkan Minhyun menyeretnya, kemudian membiarkan putri kesayangannya itu bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Eum, Mom hari ini adalah hari libur."

"So...?"

"Aku akan kencan dengan Kie, dan sebentar lagi dia datang."

Sungmin menoleh pada Minhyun. "Aku akan menyuruh Sungie untuk ikut bersamamu."

"Ah, ahni Mom. Ayolah, aku sudah besar. Boleh yah Mom... ayolah, jeball..."

"Tapi Minnie baby, kau..."

"Jeball Mommy, aku hanya pergi ke taman bermain dan supermall appa. Berbelanja dan makan siang, sudah Mom. Aku akan pulang sore hari. Otte?"

Wajah memelas Minhyun benar-benar bisa membuat Sungmin luluh. Untung saja Kie tak seperti Kyuhyun dulu yang sangat pervert dan seenaknya hingga membuat Sungmin hamil di usia muda. "Aish, baiklah. Pulang sore, oke. Sore itu artinya sore baby, tak lebih dari jam 8 malam."

"Ahhh! Mommy jjang, saranghae..."

Minhyun memekik senang dan memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Kemudian Minhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya saat ia mendengar suara mobil Kie berhenti didepan rumahnya. "Annyeong Min Umma..." Kie membungkuk sopan, dan tak ketinggalan juga wajah imut menggemaskan dengan pipi chubbyna itu.

"Annyeong, Kie. Baiklah, aku sudah mengijinkan Minhyun. Tapi bawa dia pulang sebelum jam 8, atau..."

"Atau Minhyunie akan berubah menjadi katak jika kau tak membawanya pulang tepat waktu ... hahahaha..." Sunghyun tertawa senang, ia sungguh senang bisa sedikit menggoda Minhyun.

"Kya! Oppa! Awas kau, kalau kau berani menjelekkanku lagi maka aku akan segera mem..."

"Eits... jangan Minnie. Mianhe, oppa hanya bercanda. Sudah sana kalian berangkat saja." Sunghyun menepuk bahu Kie. "Jaga dia baik-baik, kalau perlu kau boleh memarahinya sekali-kali." Minhyun merengut kesal mendengar perkataan Sunghyun, ia sedikit teringat pertengkaran kecilnya tempo hari dengan Kie.

"Hahahhaa..." Terdengar tawa ringan di balik penderitaan Minhyun. Namun seakan semua kesalnya hilang saat Kie menggenggam erat tangannya dan berpamitan dengan Sungmin.

"Umma, kami pergi dulu."

"Nde, Kie. Awas, jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Jongkie mengangguk yakin. "Nde, Min Umma. Pasti."

Sungmin mengantar mereka hingga ke pintu depan dan melihat mobil Kie sudah mulai jalan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mom! Aku pergi, bye!"

Minhyun berteriak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ini hari minggu dan wajar jika Minhyun ingin berkencan. Sedangkan di dalam, Sunghyun masih sibuk permain dengan ponselnya. Hingga ia berhenti berkirim pesan dan kemudian menatap Sungmin yang kembali ke tampatnya.

"Apakah Kie aman bersama Minnie, Mom?" Sunghyun tersenyum aneh dan menggeleng pelan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menyikapinya dengan ringan. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Molla. Minhyunie selalu saja menyusahkan Kie dan terkadang sifat keturunan dari Halmeoni itu benar-benar merepotkan. Shoppaholic, dan pantas saja dia cocok jika dengan Key. Mereka berdua penggila Shopping."

"Ah, biarlah. Untung saja dia yeoja, shopping just one of ordinary."

Sunghyun kemudian meraih ponselnya saat ponsel itu terus bergetar kembali.

From:** Cutie Key**

'_Aku sudah siap, kau bisa menjemputku di rumah. Aku tunggu Oppa.'_

Sunghyun tersenyum menerima pesan dari Key. Dengan takut, takut ia menatap Sungmin dan mencoba meminta ijin sekarang. "Mommy, bisakah aku ..."

"Nde, pergilah." Sungmin langsung tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspressi wajah Sunghyun.

"Umma, kau yang terbaik. Saranghae!" Sunghyun langsung memeluk Sungmin sekilas kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya dan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan ke pintu. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng kecil, kemudian berjalan ke dapurnya.

"Ini hari minggu, dan Kyunie belum bangun, baby Kyumin juga mungkin saja masih tidur. Pasti sangat melelahkan untuknya, saat mengikuti tambahan pelajaran untuk acceleration class 1 tingkat. Aku tahu, dia pasti ingin mengejar Sibum." Sungmin sibuk bergumam kecil.

Sebuah ide terlintas di fikiran Sungmin saat ia melihat satu kotak berisi coffe hitam. "Eum, mungkin saja aku bisa mengganggu tidurnya."

Sungmin membuatkan kopi hitam dan sandwich untuk sarapan Kyuhyun, kemudian ia berjalan pelan ke kamarnya. Tersenyum saat ia menemukan wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih bergelut nyaman dengan selimutnya.

"Kyunie..." Sungmin memanggilnya lirih dan mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat chubby dan merona merah alami. "Tampan sekali..."

.

Chup~

.

Satu ciuman kecil di bibir Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sedikit terbangun itu menginginkan lebih. Ia menarik pinggang Sungmin dan membawanya ke pelukannya, hingga akhirnya sekarang tubuh Sungmin berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kyunie, kau mengerjaiku eoh? Kenapa pura-pura tidur?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan sedikit menekan tengkuk Sungmin, kemudian memainkan hidung Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. "Hanya ingin cara yang manis dan hangat untuk menikmati pagi ini. Lagi pula ini hari minggu yeobo."

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa heran mendengar ocehan pagi Kyuhyun. "Humh... ya sudah, lepaskan aku. Kyumin baby masih di rumah, dan aku tak menutup pintunya." Sungmin melihat ke arah pintu kamar mereka dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambar pipi chubbynya.

"Ish... dasar pervert..."

"Biarkan saja, kau ini kan milikku. Istriku tercinta, saranghae..."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun kembali. Ia mendalami mata Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Kau sangat tampan." Kemudian ia mencium kecil pipi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terus berharap lebih dan ingin lebih. Tapi baru saja Kyuhyun akan mencium dalam pada bibir Sungmin, tiba - tiba...

"Ya! Mommy!"

"Ck...mengganggu saja." Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan dan kemudian membiarkan Sungmin beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Daddy, Mommy! Kalian tega sekali membiarkan aku sendirian dan malah asik sendiri seperti itu menyebalkan." Kyumin menggerutu dan mengabaikan tangan Sungmin yang terulur. Dia malah ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur besar itu. Mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyumin, mianhe. Tadi juga mommy baru akan membangunkan daddymu." Sungmin mengusap pelan bahu Kyumin dan kemudian merentangkan kedua lengannya. "Come on baby, let me hug you... Mianhe."

Masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyumin mendekat pada Sungmin. "Dasar setan kecil, mengganggu saja."

"Ssst..." Sungmin menyatukan telunjukknya dengan bibirnya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk diam dan tak terus memasang wajah kesalnya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tak bisa menerima keberadaan Kyumin yang mengganggu mereka.

"Hei, Kyumin-ah."

"Mwo?" Kyumin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin dan memainkan kakinya yang menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Menatap tanpa rasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun dan dengan nyamannya melingkarkan lengan Sungmin pada tubuhnya.

Hei, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak kesal melihat Kyumin. Namja kecil itu terlalu cepat tumbuh untuk anak seusianya. Tubuhnya juga lebih tinggi jika di banding anak 10 tahun lainnya, dan wajahnya itu... it's almost Sungmin's face.

"Jangan melakukan aegyo Mommy itu padaku, aku tak akan terpengaruh." Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil. "Katakan, apa lagi sekarang? Tumben sekali hari libur begini kau masih dirumah, biasanya kau sudah meminta supir Kim untuk mengantarmu ke rumah Baby Soo."

"Eum, itu karena aku ... eum..."

Kyumin baby bertingkah aneh. Wajahnya bingung dan sudah memerah. Sungmin memutar tubuh Kyumin dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Wae baby? Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Sibum hyungie."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berteriak heran. Bagi mereka, Kyumin itu masih kecil dan bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu sudah menyukai orang lain terlebih lagi itu namja.

"Hei, kau masih kecil. Sekolah saja yang benar, jangan macam-macam."

"But daddy, Minnie noona saja sudah bertunangan sejak kecil. Kenapa aku tidak? Aku hanya mau main dengan Sibum hyungie, ayolah daddy?" Kemudian puppy eyes itu menatap Sungmin. Mata penuh melas dan harap. "Jebal mommy, aku janji nilaiku akan baik semua. Aku juga akan lulus tes itu, jebal Mommy. Ini hari libur pertama di musim dingin, pasti sangat ramai. Sebelum kau memberiku banyak pelajaran tambahan Mommy."

"Ah, lihatlah anak kecil ini sudah pandai bicara." Sungmin memeluk erat Kyumin. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya eoh?" Dan dengan nada mengoda Sungmin menoel pipi chubby Kyumin.

"Nde, Mommy. So, boleh ya Daddy... please..."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, dan yang ada dia hanya menemukan helaan nafas pada wajah bingung Sungmin. "So, bagaimana Daddy? Kita ijinkan tidak ya?" Sungmin memainkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Seakan tahu apa bonus yang akan ia dapatkan, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

**.**

**Sibum House**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin akan pergi dengannya?"

"Uhum..." Sibum mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Kibum dan Siwon. Sedangkan kedua namja itu hanya tersenyum miris. "Ayolah Mommy, aku hanya pergi dengan Kyumin, kenapa sampai pusing begitu?"

"Bagaimana Mommy tidak pusing, kau ini kan pervert dari kecil." Kibum bergumam malas.

"Mwo?"

"Hahahahaha..." Siwon tak bisa menahan tawanya saat Sibum menatap kesal pada Kibum. "Nde, memang kau pervert. Sampai sebesar ini saja masih suka menggangguku tidur." Siwon mencubit kecil hidung Sibum dan mengiyakan ucapan Kibum. "Tak bisa melihatku senang saja."

"Mianhe daddy, tapi kalau diijinkan sekali ini saja aku janji tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Meski aku belum rela, daddy menguasai mommy sepenuhnya." Sibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum dan hendak mencium bibir Kibum, tapi...

"Eits... termasuk berhenti mencium Mommy-mu. Dia ini milikku, jadi hanya daddy yang boleh menciumnya." Siwon menahan tubuh Sibum dan hal itu makin membuat Kibum menggeleng heran.

"Haish, kalian berdua ini sama saja. Dasar pervert." Kibum memasang wajah dinginnya. Kemudian memeluk ringan pada Sibum dan mengusap punggungnya. "Gwenchana baby, kau mengganggu mommy tidur juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, mommy memang baik. Tidak seperti daddy, pelit. Wleeee..." Sibum menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian mencium pipi dan bibir Kibum. Yah, hanya ciuman ringan tapi tetap saja kebiasaan Sibum sejak kecil itu membuat Siwon gemas sendiri.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sana pergi saja, mungkin Kyumin sudah menunggumu." Siwon seakan mengusir Sibum, ia memberikan kunci mobil kesayangannya. " Ini bonus untukmu, mobil kesayangan daddy. Tapi janji, kau akan menjaga Kyumin. Ingat, meski fisiknya tak seperti anak 10 tahun, tapi dia masih kecil."

"Nde, tenang saja daddy." Sibum mencium bibir Kibum sekilas dan memeluk hangat pada Siwon. "Thanks daddy, aku pergi dulu."

"Hei, jangan suka menciumnya!" Siwon berteriak keras dan Sibum hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Sedikit melompat senang dalam langkahnya hingga kemudian bayangannya menghilang di balik pintu utama rumah itu.

Dan sekarang, Kibum bisa mersakan hawa aneh yang ada disekitarnya begitu Sibum pergi dari ruangan itu. "Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kibum sedikit menjauhi Siwon. Tatapan mata lapar itu seakan siap menerkamnya.

"Aku senang, Sibum pergi dan tak mengganggu kita. Aku perlu melemaskan ototku ini, kau tahu aku masih kuat. Mungkin beberapa ronde di pagi hari dan kita lanjutkan sore nanti, otte?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Eum... aku ada janji dengan klien. Ah, aku juga ada pertemuan siang ini aku... ahhh... Wonie... yahhhh..."

.

.

.

.

**At Everland**

.

.

.

"Ini, untukmu" Kie menyodorkan satu ice cream strawberry untuk Minhyun dan meraih tangannya untuk duduk bersama di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan untuk pengunjung. Mereka baru saja menaiki roller coaster dan beberapa wahana yang lain. Dan mungkin sekarang Minhyun sudah terlihat lelah. Wajah cantiknya sedikit pucat. "Tanganmu dingin baby..."

Kie menatap intens pada wajah Minhyun. "Kau pucat baby, gwenchana?" Kie mengusap dahi Minhyun yang sedikit berkeringat. Memang tidak seperti biasanya, Minhyun juga memakan dengan malas ice cream yang diberikan Kie. "Apa ice cream-nya tidak enak baby?"

"Ahni, bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." Suara Minhyun terdengar lemah dan lirih, Kie tahu persis apa yang terjadi dengan Minhyun. Ia segera meraih ice cream Minhyun dan membuangnya.

Kemudian segera menarik Minhyun untuk keluar dari Everland dan membeli coklat panas. "Ini minumlah dulu. Cuacanya dingin, tunggu disini aku akan mengambil mobilku." Kie kemudian meninggalkan Minhyun sebentar untuk mengambil mobilnya yang cukup jauh dari tempat Minhyun berdiri sekarang.

"Kajja, masuk. Aku akan menyalakan penghangatnya."

Kie menuntun Minhyun untuk duduk di jok belakang. Mereka beristirahat di salah satu sudut free parking yang ada di Everland. "Nah, tenanglah. Penghangatnya sudah aku nyalakan." Kie melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Minhyun. "Seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu main, baby."

"Kie... hiksss..." tubuh Minhyun bergetar dan dingin. Dia benar-benar kedinginan. "Mianhe, aku menghancurkan kencan kita."

"Gwenchana baby, sudahlah jangan menangis." Kie meraih cangkir coklat minhyun dan meletakannya di bottle pocket yang ada di mobilnya kemudian meraih beberapa tissue dan terus menyeka keringat dingin yang keluar di dahi Minhyun. Kemudian mengusap pelan air mata yang sedikit membasahi pipi chubby itu.

"Mian chagi, aku lupa kalau ini hampir musim dingin.

Minhyun hanya menggeleng dan kemudian ia menjulurkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk erat tubuh Kie. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak kencang. "Kie...hangat..."

.

.

.

**Food Court at Shopping Centre**

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?"

"Nde."

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang aja, atau kau masih ingin ke tempat lain?"

"Ah, ahni."

Sunghyun tersenyum kecil kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya. Menangkap pipi Key dan mengusap sisa saus yang ada di bibir Key. Perlakuan Sunghyun membuat Key mematung. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

"Oppa, kenapa kau sangat baik padaku? Harusnya kau tak perlu membayar semuanya, aku punya uang kok."

"Hanya belanjaan kecil, gwenchana."

Sebenarnya Key sudah merasa tak nyaman, terlebih karena Sunghyun sepertinya terlalu memanjakan dan sangat baik padanya. Seakan ia bisa menangkap satu kesimpulan dari semua kebaikan Sunghyun.

Dan Key lebih terkejut lagi, saat Sunghyun kemudian menarik genggaman tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangannya. Ingin rasanya Key melepaskannya tapi, wajah Sunghyun dan kebaikannya membuat Key tak tega untuk melakukannya.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakannya, Key?"

"Eum?" Key mengangguk kecil. Ia seperti tak sadar jika Sunghyun sudah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Jantung Sunghyun sudah berdebar cepat, apalagi berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Key.

"Kau cantik..." Wajah key merona merah dan itu semakin membuat Sunghyun tak tahan ingin menciumnya. "Eum, lebih baik kita ke tempatku, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Tiba-tiba Sunghyun melepaskan tangan Key kemudian merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan segara menarik tangan Key untuk mengikutinya. Segera masuk ke mobil hitamnya dan pergi dari SSC itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sunghyun dan Key sudah berada di tempat yang lebih tenang dan indah di sore hari itu. Hamparan air bening dan juga angin yang cukup dingin, menemani mereka yang masih asyik duduk di atas rumput yang begitu nyaman. Berlindung di bawah pohon besar dan menatap hamparan air danau yang luas dan indah.

"Key, kau suka?"

"Nde, Oppa. Disini bagus sekali."

Sunghyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, entah dia gugup atau bagaimana tapi rasanya jantungnya sudah siap keluar. "Kau tahu Key, aku sudah bosan sekarang." Sunghyun menatap wajah Key dan itu membuat Key juga menatapnya. Menatap tak mengerti pada Sunghyun.

"Bosan disini, atau kau bosan karena menemaniku shopping?"

"Ah, bukan begitu. Aku hanya bosan menjadi temanmu."

Perkataan Sunghyun membuat raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah Key. "Mianhe Oppa, jika aku selalu menyusahkan Oppa. Kau tahu 'kan, aku memang begini adanya. Cerewet dan suka menyuruh orang sembarangan, aku..."

Key tak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia langsung diam saat jari telunjuk Sunghyun berada di bibirnya seakan memintanya untuk berhenti berbicara yang sama sekali tak penting.

Kemudian, ia masih harus dikejutkan lagi dengan usapan lembut jemari Sunghyun di pipinya. Kemudian perlahan Sunghyun membawa wajahnya untuk semakin mendekati Key. Semakin dekat dan mencium pipi Key.

Tubuh Key terasa kaku dan seakan dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan semakin diam saat Sunghyun mencium kedua kelopakmata cantiknya. Key terus memejamkan matanya, seakan mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Huwa... udah gaje, lama pula update-nya. Maafkanlah... author sok sibuk inih emang lagi banyak kerjaan.**

**Yosh... dinikmati ajalah... **

**Gimana lanjutannya? Aneh? Gaje?**

**Kkk... sorry for typo...**

**Mian juga ga bisa jawab pertanyaan readerdeul. Eum, mending main ke FB aku yuk, "Rainy Saranghaesungminyoungsaeng Heart."**

**Pm aku, aja and minta di confirm. Soalnya friend req banyak banget jadi susah nyari kalian.**

**Gomawo!**

**Mind to RCL?**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA**


	4. Chapter 4 : Hurt or Comfort

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and SHINEE member

**-KyuMin aegya : **

~ Cho Sunghyun a.k.a Sungie (N)

~ Cho Minhyun a.k.a Minhyunie (Y)

~ Sandeul b1a4 a.k.a Cho Kyumin (N)

-**Haehyuk aegya**

~ Lee Eunhae a.k.a Junior (N)

**-Yewook aegya**

~Kim Jongki a.k.a Kie (N)

**-Zhoury Aegya**

~ Jinyoung b1a4 a.k.a Zhoury (N)

**-Sibum Aegya**

Baro b1a4 a.k.a Sibum (N)

**-Jungmo x Leeteuk**

~ Gongchan a.k.a Baby Soo (N)

**- Yeoja Cast (GS)**

Leeteuk ~ Junsu'ie ~ Taemin

~ Heechul ~ Jaejong ~ Key

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance / Family/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Menjadi dewasa adalah **IMPIAN**. Setelah dewasa karena usia adalah **BEBAN**. Karena semua yang kita lakukan adalah sebuah bekal, untuk melangkah bersama menuju satu titik **KEDEWASAAN**. Dimana **KEJUJURAN** akan menjadi satu tali yang mengikat kebersamaan kita. Raih genggaman tanganku dan kita akan tumbuh bersama."

.

.

.

.

GAMSAHAE untuk yang selalu setia sama KYUMIN and menanti ff ini.

Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Don't Like Don't Read.

Mianhe, jika ceritanya semakin ngawur dan juga keluar dari KyuMin. Tapi inilah Chicken Soup.

Dimana kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan itu terasa nyata.

**As a small present for OUR LOVELY AND THE GREATEST COUPLE**

**Let's save their love, 13elieve in the name of 7ove...**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

**.**

**Chapter 4 **

**.**

**.**

**Ep. Hurt or Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notice me:**

**Ni keterangan Usia and tingkatan kelas mereka.**

Senior High **3**rd Grade : Cho Sunghyun (17), Cho Minhyun (17), Kim Jongki (17), Junior (17), Taemin (15), Key (16), Minho (16), Onew (17).

~ Senior High **1**st Grade : Zhoury (15), Sibum (15)

~ Primary School **5**th grade : Kyumin (10), Baby Soo (11)

.

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Kyumin baby x Sibumie**

.

.

**.**

"Eoh? Kenapa kita ke game centre?" Sibum menoleh ke arah Kyumin yang duduk disisinya. Saat ini mereka berhenti ditengah jalan. "Bukankah kau bilang kita akan main? Setidaknya jangan ke game centre? Ayolah aku tahu, kau pasti akan mengabaikan aku disana?"

Kyumin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku 'kan bilang main. Main itu artinya game centre, aku mau membeli kaset game terbaru. Ayolah, aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak uang dan juga membohongi Mommy. Jebal... antarkan aku kesana?"

Puppy eyes mematikan dari seorang anak berumur 10 tahun yang sepertinya akan melakukan apa saja untuk game kesayangannya. Sungmin memang melarang supirnya untuk mengantar Kyumin ke game centre. Alasannya, mudah saja. Karena Kyumin sama seperti Kyuhyun yang akan mengabaikan apa saja demi game. Termasuk dengan jam tambahannya untuk acceleration class.

"Tapi Kyumin-ah, aku..."

"Ayolah, jebal..." Kyumin menyatukan kedua tangannya dan wajah menggemaskannya di buat begitu kasihan dan melas, hingga akhirnya Sibum menyerah.

Sibum menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar tak bisa menolak Kyumin jika sudah begini. "Baiklah, aku antarkan. Tapi hanya membeli kaset game."

"Nde, tentu saja. Dan setelah itu kau harus mengantarku ke taman bermain. Aku mau ke Lotte World karena Minnie noona akan ke Everland. Dan kita bisa mencoba semua wahana. Wha! Aku senang sekali. Eum... hyung..." Kyumin menghentikan ceritanya kemudian merogoh dompet kecil berwarna kuning yang ia bawa.

"Lihatlah... " Kyumin menunjukkan isi dompetnya yang penuh dengan uang recehan. Memang, Sungmin tak memberikan uang lebih, dan karena alasan yang sama. Selalu game saja yang ada di otak Kyumin. Ck... ck... ck...

"Uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli kaset game. Dan kau tahu, aku belum makan. Hikss... aku kasihan sekali." Kyumin baby berpura-pura menangis. "Padahal, aku sudah meminta uang lebih pada Mommy tapi Mommy bilang aku masih kecil jadi hiksss... aku.."

Sibum tersenyum gemas menatap Kyumin. Ia mencubit kecil pipi menggemaskan namja cilik itu. "Haish... ya sudahlah. Jangan berpura-pura menangis seperti itu. Tanpa kau minta pun aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Eoh? Jinjja!"

Sibum mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Semuanya?"

"Nde tentu saja, semuanya. Makananmu, tiketnya dan juga ice cream-mu dan semua yang kau inginkan."

Kedua mata itu berbinar dan dengan cepat Kyumin memeluk Sibum. "Wah... Sibum hyung baik sekali. "Tapi saat menyadari bahwa tubuh Sibum langsung kaku dan diam, kemudian Kyumin menghentikan teriakannya dan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah menggemaskan Kyumin itu semakin cantik dengan rona merah dan senyuman yang lucu. Hei, biar bagaimanapun dia hanya anak berumur 10 tahun. "Mianhe Hyung, aku hanya terlalu senang."

Sibum hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Kyumin. "Gwenchana. Aku senang kau memelukku." Sibum tersenyum aneh dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyumin. Jantung Kyumin semakin berdetak kencang.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Hyung, kau membuatku takut..." Kyumin memundurkan wajahnya dan itu malah membuat Sibum semakin memajukan tubuhnya. Kemudian dengan cepat lengan Sibum menahan punggung Kyumin. "Hei, aku mau minta bayaranku dulu sebelum aku menjadi supirmu hari ini."

"Mwo? Bayaran?" Kedua mata Kyumin berubah sendu. Sepertinya ia akan menangis betulan. Kau kan tahu, aku tak punya uang hyung. Hiksss... huweee..." Kyumin kembali memasang wajah memelasnya dan berpura-pura menangis.

Sibum tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam Kyumin. "Tutup matamu."

"Eoh? Tapi hyung..."

"Sudah, tutup saja."

Kyumin menutup kedua matanya dan tiba-tiba Kyumin bisa merasakan sesuatu. Angin yang hangat yang semakin dengat dengannya. Detak jantungnya pun semakin cepat. Dan bertambah cepat saat Kyumin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan semakin kaget saat ia melihat mata Sibum menutup dan menikmati ciuman kecilnya...

.

Sreeet...

.

"Huwa!"Kyumin mendorong Sibum dan berteriak. "Yah! First kiss-ku... waeyo... hikss... hikss..." Kyumin memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Ck... ayolah, kau juga tahu aku suka mencium bibir Mommy dan Daddy-ku."

"Tapi itu first kiss-ku Hyung. Harusnya aku melakukannya dengan Hyung beberapa tahun lagi. Kalau sekarang aku kan masih kecil. Jadi ... eum itu..."

"Eoh? Ternyata kau mengharapkannya denganku yah? Ayo bilang saja kau menyukaiku..."

"Ah, ahni. Itu hanya..."

"Hei jangan mencoba mengelak. Kau tadi dengan jelas mengatakannya."

"Yah, tapi bukan seperti ini. Eum maksudku, aku masih kecil dan itu first kiss ku jadi aku..."

"Eoh? Hei... ternyata uri magnae juga nakal ya?" Sibum mencolek pipi Kyumin dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ck... bukan begitu. Harusnya 'kan lebih romantis. Eum, seperti Mommy dan Daddy. Tadi pagi aku melihat mereka berciuman dan kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Huh... ciumannya lain, tidak seperti tadi."

"Eoh... nappeun magnae. Kau mengharapkan yang seperti apa?" Sibum sudah semakin mendekati Kyumin dan begitu lenganya kembali melingkar di pinggang namja berumur 10 tahun itu. "Beginikah...?"

Bibir Sibum kembali menemukan rasa manis pada bibir Kyumin. Bibir tipis yang terasa kenyal dan juga lembut, manis dan seperti mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat Sibum begitu menikmati permainannya pada bibir yang terus menutup itu. Hingga akhirnya ia gemas sendiri, kemudian sedikit melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bukalah mulutmu."

"Eoh?" Wajah polos itu sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sibum. Ia masih saja sibuk mengatur jantung dan nafasnya yang semakin sesak.

"Aku akan mengajarimu..."

"Eum it...emhhh...hhhmmmmm...eummmmhh..."

Sibumie yang pervert tak akan bisa menolak polosnya Kyumin baby yang dibungkus dengan tubuh yang hanya berbeda 20 cm darinya. Salahkan sendiri Kyumin baby tumbuh terlalu cepat hingga fisiknya tak seperti anak 10 tahun lainnya.

Dan biarkan Sibum mendapatkan hadiahnya untuk kencan mereka hari ini. Sementara Kyumin, biarkan dia merasakan apa yang di rasakan Minhyunie saat kecil dulu. Huah... first kiss memang ajaib.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul International Multischool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Junior merangkul leher Sunghyun yang masih saja diam di dalam kelas. Tadinya Junior akan mengajak Sunghyun untuk ke kantin, tapi sepertinya uri Oppa sedang tak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang.

"Gwenchana. Hanya malas saja, sudah sana. Kalau kau lapar pergi saja menyusul Minnie dan Kie."

Tapi Junior tetap di tempatnya. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Sunghyun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja di pelakangnya. Jadi posisi sekarang, Sunghyun dan Junior saling berhadapan.

Junior menatap dalam pada wajah Sunghyun seakan dia tengah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hyungya itu. "Hei, apa karena Key? Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

"Huah..." Sunghyun mendesah kesal. "Entahlah, mungkin aku saja yang bodoh."

"Eoh? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

.

.

**.**

**Flashback On**

**.**

**.**

**Sunghyun POV**

**.**

**.**

"Saranghae..."

Dengan semua keberanianku, aku mengatakannya pada Key. Dan lihatlah, wajah cantik itu begitu merona merah. Ya Tuhan, inilah keindahan sesungguhnya. "Neomu yepeeo..."

Dia masih terdiam, mungkin saja dia sedang memikirkan jawabannya untukku. Tapi aku harus terkejut dan kecewa sekarang, saat aku mulai mencoba mendekatinya dan mencium pipi putihnya lagi.

"Ah... ahniya..."

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindariku. Baiklah, aku mungkin tegar tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan seorang yeoja dan aku ditolak olehnya kurasa itu bukan hal yang baik.

Wajah cantik itu menunduk dan tak mau menatapku. Aku sediki menjaga jarak dari Key, mulai mengangkat wajahku dan melihat ke atas. Dedaunan hijau yang terus saja bergerak karena tertiup angin, perlahan seperti membuat kedua mataku semakin perih...

"Aku tak bisa Oppa, mianhe..."

"Gwenchana Key..." Sesungguhnya aku begitu sakit saat mendengarnya. Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi tapi tak mungkin. Inilah nyata, dan aku merasakan kedua tangan Key menggenggam erat jari tangan kananku. Kedua mata cantik itu menatapku lembut.

"Hei, kenapa matamu merah. Jangan menangis Key..."

"Ahni, Oppa. Hajiman... aku..."

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ahniya." Key menggeleng cepat. Kedua mata cantiknya semakin merah dan semakin mulai mengalirkan air matanya. Hatiku lebih sakit jika seperti ini. Key mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. "Seandainya... huksss... Oppa mengatakannya dari dulu, saat aku mengharapkan Oppa mungkin saja aku... hukksss..."

"Eoh? Maksudmu?"

Key melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku dan kini mulai sibuk meremas genggaman jarinya sendiri. Aku tahu, dia sedang gelisah. "Waktu itu, aku menunggu Oppa. Berharap saat itu Oppa akan menyatakannya, saat kita hanya berdua waktu perayaan ulang tahun Oppa. Tapi, ternyata Oppa tak mengatakan apapun."

Mata itu menatapku lembut, inikah kesalahanku? "Dari dulu aku selalu menyusahkan Oppa, dan aku selalu menganggap Oppa adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Bahkan rasanya seperti mimpi saat Oppa menciumku di hari ulang tahunmu itu. Tapi mengapa Oppa tak memintaku saat itu?"

Keuda matanya menatapku seakan mengintimidasiku. Aku tak mengatakannya, itu karena aku memang bodoh dan tak punya cukup keberanian."Key, itu karena aku..."

"Hikss... jika Oppa memintaku sekarang, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Jinki?"

"Key?" Aku menatapanya. Mencoba mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Aku dan Jinki Oppa... aku sudah bersamanya. Aku menerimanya..." Aku mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi tirus yang cantik itu. Ia menghentikan tanganku dan kedua mata kami bertemu.

"Aku tak mungkin menyakiti Jinki Oppa, aku ...hikss... mianhe Oppa... hikss..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Sunghyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

"Haish, sudahlah. Masih banyak yeoja dan kau bisa memilih satu diantara banyak fansmu itu, atau ... Hei... banyak namja tampan yang mengincarmu."

"Mwo?!" Kedua mata Sunghyun langsung terbuka lebar, seakan smeua kesedihannya sudah menguap. "Bilang apa kau? Namja? Yah kau pikir aku gay? Ayolah, aku masih senang melihat yeoja cantik dan sexy..."

"Eoh,benarkah?"

Junior tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu Sunghyun. "Kau belum membuktikannya. Ayolah, apa salahnya kalau kau Gay. Bukankah uri bumonim all is namja. Ayolah, jangan menghindari kenyataan itu."

Junior berdiri dari duduknya dan satu tangannya terulur untuk menyeret Sunghyun. "Kajja! Aku tak mau Minhyun ataupun Ming Mommy memarahiku karena anak kesayangannya ini tak terurus dengan baik di sekolah.

"Ck... merepotkan. Ya sudahlah, ayo makan."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Junior terus saja merangkulkan lengannya di leher Sunghyun. Tinggi tubuh mereka sama, tapi mengapa sekarang terkesan kalau Junior itu lebih tinggi daripada Sunghyun?

"Hei, mereka cocok sekali."

"Wah, setelah kemarin ada pasangan Onkey dan Minkie, bagaimana kalau kita namai mereka. Eum... JunSung couple?"

"Ommo! Keren sekali. Mereka memang serasi?"

Ya, suara-suara itulah yang didengar Junior dan Sunghyun di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hingga menuju ke kantin. Di kantin, Sunghyun pun membiarkan Junior mengambilkan makanan untuknya dan kemudian mereka meninggalkan kantin, menuju ke atap.

"Huwa... anginnya sejuk sekali. Kalau begini aku lebih baik tidur dari pada mengikuti jadwal selanjutnya. Hey hyung, bagaimana kalau kita disini saja?"

Junior tersenyum dan menoleh pada Sunghyun, menunggu jawaban dari namja itu. Tapi tampaknya, Sunghyun tak menanggapi Junior dan malah sibuk menatap lurus pada wajah tampan didepannya.

"Ayolah hyung, aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi jangan melihatku sampai seperti itu." Jujur, sekarang Junior sedikit kikuk saat mendapati Sunghyun menatapnya intens. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sunghyun menatapnya seperti itu. Seperti menyalurkan hal lain yang ia sama sekali tak bisa mengerti.

"Kajja! Kita buktikan!" Sunghyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Junior

"Mwo?"

"Apa aku ini gay atau bukan?"

"Mwo!?"

"Hahahaaahahaa..." Sunghyun tertawa keras. "Ada yang tertipu, ahahhahahaa..."

.

Pletak...

.

"Awww... appo! Ya! Kenapa memukul kepalaku, sakit tau?!" Sunghyun mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang dipukul dengan seenaknya oleh Junior.

"Ck... kau sendiri yang mempermainkan aku. Padahal aku sudah kaget setengah mati, haish... Kau ini, membuatku jantungan saja." Junior mengusap dadanya dan tersenyum canggung. Baginya, kali ini... moment mereka tadi begitu aneh.

"Hei, sebegitu sakitkah?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau pikir, tanganmu itu tak sakit saat memukul orang. Aku ini hyungmu, kau tega sekali." Sunghyun mencibir Junior dengan satu tangannya masih sibuk mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Kemudian Junior mendekati Sunghyun dan mengusap kepala hyung-nya itu.

"Mianhe..."

Sunghyun mengalihkan wajahnya, hingga sekarang ia berhadapan langsung dengan Junior. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan karena memang Junior sedikit lebih tinggi, mungkin jadi Sunghyun terkesan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

Nafas hangat itu menggelitik wajah mereka berdua. Jarak yang terlalu dekat, hingga hidung mereka bahkan hampir saling bersentuhan. "Neomu yeppeo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apah? Kau menciumnya?"

Sibum hanya mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ya! Tapi dia baru berusia 10 tahun. Dan kau ini, mesum sekali!"

"Lie, sudahlah. Jangan di bahas, 'kan yang penting kami menikmatinya. Hei... tak kusangka bibir Kyumin itu sangat lembut. Hampir seperti bibir mommy, tapi ini lebih lembut."

"Ah, ya Tuhan... Sibumie, kau sudah gila. Dasar setan pervert."

"Yah! Zhoury... jangan mengataiku seperti itu. Kau saja yang tak pernah mencium orang, coba kalau kau mencium yeoja. Cobalah, dengan siapapun atau orang yang kau sukai. Rasanya seperti ada semut di perutmu yang terus menggigit apa yang ada di dalamnya."

"Eoh? Kau sudah gila!"

"Hehehee... rasanya geli, nyeri dan ngilu tapi aku menyukainya." Sibum tersenyum dan kemudian ia mengusap sweater yang dipakainya. "Lihat, bahkan sweater yang dipilih Kyumin untukku sangat pas sekali. Bukankah dia pintar, dan warnanya... aku juga menyukainya."

Zhoury hanya menggeleng. "Kau mesum,dan sayangnya Kyumin baby itu masih terlalu kecil. Ck... harusnya aku tak membiarkan setan mesum sepertimu mendekati saeng-ku."

Dan Sibum, seakan tak mendengarkan ocehan Zhoury. Ia terus saja tersenyum dan sesekali mencium aroma Kyumin. Yah, baby kecil itu sudah menyemprotkan parfum kesayangannya ke sweater yang ia berikan pada Sibum.

"Huah... aku tak sabar menunggunya besar nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Kyumin-ah! Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu. Kau mengerikan." Baby Soo heran sendiri melihat Kyumin yang terus saja tersenyum dan menyentuh bibirnya.

Seandainya saja Baby Soo tahu jika Kyumin sedang mengecap rasa itu lagi, rasa manis dan lembut dibibirnya yang bahkan masih begitu melekat sampai sekarang.

"Hyung, aku tak sabar ingin cepat besar."

"Wae? Sekarang saja kau sudah lebih tinggi dariku. Bukankah kau sudha tumbuh dengan cepat?"

Kyumin menggeleng. "Aku memang tinggi tapi aku masih di primarry. Tahun besok aku harus bisa langsung ikut ujian agar aku bisa masuk ke junior, lalu aku akan masuk senior dan bersama-sama berkuliah dengan Sibum hyung."

Kyumin bersemangat menceritakan obsesi kecilnya, sementara Jung Soo baby hanya menatapnya heran. "Yah, terserahmu sajalah. Aku tidak takut kau saingi terus. Tapi apa umurmu tak terlalu muda Kyumin-ah."

"Eoh...?" Wajah menggemaskan itu lagi. Benar-benar membuat Baby Soo gemas dan mencubit pipi tembem Kyumin.

"Kau masih 10 tahun, saengie..."

Baby Soo kemudian tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Kyumin. Sementara Kyumin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Kali ini, ia sedang kesal dengan hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..." Sungmin berujar lirih dan mendekati Yesung yang berusaha mengumpulkan butiran salju yang sudah mulai turun tadi pagi ke dalam satu pot kecil yang berisi sedikit tanah dan juga bunga snowdrop kering.

"Mianhe hyung..." Sungmin kembali berujar lirih. Ia merasa sangat bersalah saat mengetahui kenyataannya. Meski ia tak marah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Yesung menderita ditengah kebahagiaan mereka bersama Kyumin.

"Mian..."

"Sudahlah Ming." Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dan kemudian menyimpan pot itu kembali di tempat semulai. Di tepi jendela kamarnya. Berharap keajaiban akan menghampiri mereka.

"Tapi hyung, ini salahku. Seandainya saja aku tidak keguguran sat itu, pasti...'

"Wookie saja tak mempermasalahkan itu. Biarkan saja, mungkin inilah jalan kami." Yesung mencoba tegar, sedangkan Sungmin semakin menggenggam kuat tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit dan menatap Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas jika mata foxy itu sedikit mengeluarkan bercak kemerahan, dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Sungmin akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Hyung, mianhe... aku..."

"Wookie akan kembali. Tenanglah..." Yesung berujar dengan nada datarnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Hentikan perasaan bersalah kalian dan kunjungilah baby yang meninggal itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia juga aegi kalian."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Wookie kembali? Kau bahkan tak punya kekuatan sihir lagi, atau Raja peri datang dan akan menghidupkannya?" Sungmin bertanya penuh semangat dan meninggalkan pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia memegang pot bunga yang selama bertahun masih tetap utuh seperti dulu saat pertama kali ia menanam bunga snowdrop.

"Aku masih mengingatnya, saat aku menemukan bunga ini sendirian di tepi jendelaku. Hiks... aku tak tahu jika dia akan menjadi peri penolongku." Sungmin menoleh pada Yesung dan mendekap erat pot itu.

"Jebal, katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku akan melakukannya, asalkan bisa mengembalikan Wookie. Hikss... aku merindukannya hyung.."

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin masih memeluk erat pot yang sudah terlihat tua itu.

Yesung mencoba tersenyum. Ia meraih pot yang ada di tangan Sungmin dan kembali meletakkannya di tepi jendelanya hingga pot itu mendapatkan tetesan salju yang dingin. "Sebentar lagi, saat Kie tepat berumur 17 tahun, maka dia akan bertemu dengan raja peri."

"Jadi selama ini, raja peri tak mengetahuinya?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng. "Raja peri tak tahu, jika Wookie sedang tertidur lama sekali. Bahkan Kie juga tak mengetahui kekuatannya. Kekuatan itu hanya akan muncul jika ada peri disekitarnya, atau jika ia dalam bahaya. Kie bahkan tak mengetahui mantranya dan hanya raja peri yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatannya."

"Berapa hari lagi Kie akan 17 tahun?"

"Satu minggu lagi." Yesung berujar lirih dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi, ada satu syarat."

"Mwo?"

"Biarkan Kie menjadi peri dan pergi ke dunia peri."

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sampai dirumah sakit dimana Kyuhyun selalu meletakkan sarung tangan kecil dengan warna dan juga hiasan yang cantik.

"Ming..." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin setelah mereka meletakkan dua pasang sarung tangan di sudut taman itu. "Mianhe..."

"Gwenchana." Sungmin menggumam pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba merasakan hangat dan lembutnya perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan disela perasaan itu, ia mencoba mencari satu titik dimana ia menemukan cahaya kecil.

Perlahan ... dan Sungmin tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Kau tak marah padaku bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku marah, tapi untuk apa marah sekarang Kyu. Bukankah ini juga kesalahanku? Aku yang tak bisa menjaganya. " Sungmin berujar lirih dengan suaranya yang sudah sedikit bergetar, hingga akhirnya, "Hikss..."

Tangis Sungmin mulai jatuh. Ia meremas kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang berada di pinggangnya. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan erat dan menangis sesak.

"Seharusnya ini tak terjadi jika aku... hikss... Kyunie aku..."

"Sudahlah Ming... jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..."

Sungmin menggeleng dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih pucuk kepala Sungmin dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Ahni Kyuh... aku yang bersalah. Kau begitu mencintaiku hikss... dan aegya kita. Bahkan kau sudah ... hikss... Kyunie..." Sungmin terus menangis.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan terus meremas kuat mantel Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan sudah memberinya nama. Hyunmin-ah... hiksss... mianhe..." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, melampiaskan semua perasaannya. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, mencintai semua aegyanya dan mencintai Wookie.

Sungmin sedikit menoleh ke samping, dimana kedua pasang sarung tangan mungil itu terlihat indah diatas tumpukan salju. Ia terus menggeleng cepat dan menutupmulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Mencoba menahan sesak dan tangisnya.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin berteriak kesal, tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkannya. Ia menyesali semuanya, kesalahannya dan kebodohannya... dan juga Wookie...

"Wookie... hikss... karena aku... Kyuhhh... bagaimana aku bisa menebusnya hikss..."

"Sudahlah Ming..."

Dan kyuhyun mencoba tegar meski dalam hatinya ia sungguh menyesali semuanya. Terlebih lagi dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan putri kecilnya menderita...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongkie baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya saat ia menemukan Yesung tengah kembali mengumpulkan salju dan menumpuknya di sekitar snowdrop yang kering itu.

"Appa? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya mendinginkan pot ini. Saljunya sudah mulai mencair." Memang aneh, karena setiap salju itu pasti berubah menjadi air dengan cepat di sekitar snowdrop.

"Appa..." Kie meletakkan tasnya dan memeluk Yesung dari belakang, hingga akhirnya Yesung tersenyum dan menoleh kemudian memutar tubuhnya menatap Kie.

"Waeyo? Sepertinya kau sedang manja sekali."

Kie menggeleng cepat. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Ahni, hanya merindukan appa yang dulu. Appa yang memelihara ddangkko brothers saat aku kecil, appa yang selalu ceria dan selalu saja berbicara tanpa henti. Appaku yang tampan... dan juga menyayangiku..."

Yesung meletakkan pot itu dan kemudian memeluk balik Jongkie dan menepuk punggungnya. "Kau sudah besar Kie, jadi kau bisa mencari seseorang yang bisa menyayangimu setiap hari. Appa 'kan bukan Umma yang selalu cerewet padamu, memasak untukmu dan bahkan memakaikan seragammu."

"Akhirnya..." Kie menggumam pelan dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyeret Yesung untuk duduk bersamanya. "Appa... aku merindukan Umma..."

Yesung menghela nafasnya dan kemudian merangkul bahu putranya, menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Kau pikir aku tak merindukannya..."

"Aku tahu kau merindukan Umma, bahkan kau selalu melakukan apa yang Umma lakukan."

"Hehehee... " Yesung tertawa lirih. "Benarkah?"

"Nde..." Kie mengangguk pelan dan melihat pot yang kini berada di tepi jendela kamar Yesung. "Kau menaruh salju di pot itu sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Umma dulu. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakannya."

"Mwo?"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu appa? Bukankah itu hanya tanaman kering, jika appa mau kita punya banyak snowdrop di kebun belakang atau di taman depan rumah."

Yesung tertawa aneh dan menggeleng. "Kau tak tahu Kie..."

"Apa?" Kie mengernyit heran dan menatap Yesung. "Apa yang aku tak tahu?"

"Di bunga snowdrop itu, ada peri... dan itu Ummamu..."

"Mwo?!"

Kie terlonjak kaget dan menatap tak percaya pada Yesung. Ia tertawa kecil meremehkan perkataan Yesung. "Appa, kau bohong padaku. Ck... aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau tipu, appa. Aku ini sudah besar, pintar dan tampan. Ayolah, jangan main-main. Umma sudah meninggal dan tak mungkin ada di bunga itu."

"Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku? Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong sekarang?" Yesung menatap lurus pada kedua mata Kie. Ia bisa melihat bayangannya di mata Kie. Mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Kau putraku, jadi untuk apa berbohong."

"Ck... appa... kau ja..."

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan, Umma-mu bisa hidup lagi."

"Eoh?" Kie menghentikan gelengannya dan menatap serius pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika Umma hidup lagi? Kau senang bukan?"

Kie mengangguk. "Tapi apa mungkin." Wajah kie berubah menjadi sedih. Ia menyadari jika itu tidak mungkin, tapi Yesung mencoba untuk terus meyakinkan Kie.

"Tentu mungkin, karena kau yang akan menghidupkan Umma-mu kembali."

"Mwoya?"

"Nde..."Yesung mengangguk pelan disertai dengan senyuman dan usapan di punggung Kie.

"Apa maksud Appa?"

"Kau punya kekuatan peri."

"Ahniya. Di dunia ini mana ada peri, Appa."

Yesung mendekati Kie dan memeluknya erat. "Cukup lama aku berdo'a pada Tuhan, meski aku dulu seorang peri tapi aku percaya Tuhan itu ada. Aku telah memintanya untuk membuatmu lebih cepat dewasa."

"Yah... Appa, jangan bicara yang aneh seperti itu."

"Kau bilang kau ingin melihat Umma lagi bukan?"

"Eih? Bisakah?" Kie menggeleng tak percaya. "Ayolah appa, jangan bercanda..."

Yesung hampir tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia telah gagal untuk menjadi tegar tanpa Wookie. "Hidupkanlah salju untuk Ummamu, dan dia akan kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Huwa... udah gaje, lama pula update-nya. Maafkanlah... **

**Buat yang tanya umur, dimohon untuk baca notice di atas. Tuh dah ada keterangan cast and umur mereka sendiri-sendiri.**

**Gimana lanjutannya? Aneh? Gaje?**

**Kkk... sorry for typo...**

**Mind to RCL?**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hurting Me

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Other SUJU and SHINEE member

**-KyuMin aegya : **

~ Cho Sunghyun a.k.a Sungie (N)

~ Cho Minhyun a.k.a Minhyunie (Y)

~ Sandeul b1a4 a.k.a Cho Kyumin (N)

-**Haehyuk aegya**

~ Lee Eunhae a.k.a Junior (N)

**-Yewook aegya**

~Kim Jongki a.k.a Kie (N)

**-Zhoury Aegya**

~ Jinyoung b1a4 a.k.a Zhoury (N)

**-Sibum Aegya**

Baro b1a4 a.k.a Sibum (N)

**-Jungmo x Leeteuk**

~ Gongchan a.k.a Baby Soo (N)

**- Yeoja Cast (GS)**

Leeteuk ~ Junsu'ie ~ Taemin

~ Heechul ~ Jaejong ~ Key

Pairing : KYUMIN and Other Pair

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance / Family/Humor (dikit)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : "Menjadi dewasa adalah **IMPIAN**. Setelah dewasa karena usia adalah **BEBAN**. Karena semua yang kita lakukan adalah sebuah bekal, untuk melangkah bersama menuju satu titik **KEDEWASAAN**. Dimana **KEJUJURAN** akan menjadi satu tali yang mengikat kebersamaan kita. Raih genggaman tanganku dan kita akan tumbuh bersama."

.

.

.

.

GAMSAHAE untuk yang selalu setia sama KYUMIN and menanti ff ini.

Be Patient with Me please. No Copas/No Bash. Don't Like Don't Read.

Mianhe, jika ceritanya semakin ngawur dan juga keluar dari KyuMin. Tapi inilah Chicken Soup.

Dimana kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan itu terasa nyata.

**As a small present for OUR LOVELY AND THE GREATEST COUPLE**

**Let's save their love, 13elieve in the name of 7ove...**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR TEENAGE SOUL**

**.**

**Chapter 5 **

**.**

**.**

**Ep. Hurting Me...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notice me:**

**Ni keterangan Usia and tingkatan kelas mereka.**

Senior High **3**rd Grade : Cho Sunghyun (17), Cho Minhyun (17), Kim Jongki (17), Junior (17), Taemin (15), Key (16), Minho (16), Onew (17).

~ Senior High **1**st Grade : Zhoury (15), Sibum (15)

~ Primary School **5**th grade : Kyumin (10), Baby Soo (11)

.

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Seoul International Multischool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Key?"

Sunghyun memanggil canggung yeoja yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelasnya. Untuk sesaat namja manis itu menatap pada Junior seakan menanyakan 'apakah-aku –harus-menemuinya.' Dan junior mengangguk mantap.

Sunghyun berjalan ke luar kelas dan Key mengikuti di belakangnya. Sunghyun terus berjalan dalam diam, hingga Key mengimbangi langkahnya. Dengan perasaan takut, Key mencoba membuka suaranya.

"Oppa..."

"Hum..."

"Apakah kau marah?"

Sunghyun hanya menggeleng. Biar bagaimanapun mereka memang sudah dekat sebelumnya, walaupun kedekatan mereka sangat canggung. Dan sekarang lebih canggung lagi karena masalah kemarin. Untung saja Onew berbeda kelas dengan Sunghyun, jika mereka dalam satu kelas yang sama mungkin keadaannya akan semakin tak menyenangkan lagi.

Sunghyun membawa Key ke taman sekolah. Taman luas yang ada di balkon ruang laboratorium. Green House yang diciptakan oleh murid jurusan biologi dan kimia. Dan Kie adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"Ayo, masuklah. Kau biasa membantuku disini, jadi kenapa beberapa hari ini sudah tidak lagi? Bukankah kita masih berteman?"

Wajah Key langsung berubah, ia tersenyum cantik dan mengangguk. Mulai meraih gunting kecil dan merapihkan pepohonan yang ada disana. "Aku kira Oppa akan mendiamkan aku karena masalah kemarin."

Sunghyun yang sibuk memindah bibit di pollybag ke dalam pot kecil itu hanya tersenyum miris. "Aku ingin melakukannya Key." Jawaban itu membuat Key menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tapi aku tak bisa."

Key semakin dilingkupi rasa bersalah. Ia mendekati Sunghyun dan meletakkan gunting kecilnya. Ia merogoh kantung seragamnya, mengambil satu benda kecil yang sedari dulu ia simpan dengan baik.

Key meraih tangan Sunghyun dan meletakkan benda kecil itu di genggaman tangannya. "Oppa..." Key menunduk dalam, entahlah... tapi kedua mata cantik itu terasa panas. "A-aku..."

"Kenapa mengembalikan ini Key? Aku sengaja membuatnya untukmu."

"Ahni, aku tak berhak untuk ini lagi. Aku... hiks... mianhe Oppa..."

Key segera berlari dan meninggalkan Sunghyun. Namja tampan in hanya tersenyum miris dan membuka kembali genggaman tangannya. Ia menatap miris dan menggeleng pelan melihat liontin yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk Key...

"Huh... ini sangat menyakitkan."

Menggenggam kembali liontin itu dan berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya. "How to fix my heart... Key..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junior tengah asyik memainkan liontin berbentuk kucing kecil dengan warna pink pada batu kristal di matanya. Liontin yang bertuliskan nama 'KEY' dan ia terus menggeleng heran saat melihat Sunghyun yang masih saja sibuk dengan PSP milik Minhyun.

"Ck... sudahlah!" Junior meraih PSP itu dan menyimpannya di laci mejanya. "Kau tak pernah seperti ini, kenapa sekarang begini? Hey Sungie hyung, kau harusnya kuat. Ayolah, ini hanya masalah Key. Kau bisa mencari yang lain."

"Mwo? Yang lain?" Sunghyun menatap tak percaya pada Junior. "Semudah itu kau mengatakannya! Kau tak pernah merasakannya. Kau tak pernah menyukai seseorang jadi bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah mengatakannya. Kau selalu seenaknya."

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu mencari target lain dan mulai menyukainya. Itu mudah Hyung, ayolah aku tahu..."

.

Brak...

.

Sunghyun menggebrak kuat mejanya. Membuat beberapa mata di kelas yang sudah hampir kosong itu segera menatapnya tajam. Mata Sunghyun menatap mereka semua, membuat semua siswa segera mengemasi tasnya dan keluar dari kelas itu.

Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah, tapi bukan berarti Sunghyun baik-baik saja selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Junior, dan sekarang ia kesal. Tanggapan Junior sama sekali tak sama dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Kau selalu menganggapnya mudah! Kau tak pernah mencintai seseorang. Kau hanya memikirkan makananmu, dimana-mana kau harus menemukan nemo anehmu. Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya makanan dan jus strawwberry aneh itu. Apa pernah kau memiliki perasaan sepertiku?"

"Hei, calm down. Aku hanya..."

"Kau menyebalkan Jun, kau gila! Dan jangan menceramahiku!" Sungie yang merasa mulai marah dan panas semakin kehilangan kendalinya. Ia mendekati Junior dan menarik kuat kerah seragamnya, "Kau..."

"Ah... geuraeyo! Kau pikir aku tak pernah merasakannya. Baiklah, aku pikir kita tumbuh bersama dan kau akan kuat seperti aku. Tapi apa? Hanya karena Key kau menjadi lemah begini. Kau memalukan Hyung." Junior menghempaskan tangan Sunghyun dan mendorong namja itu. "Kau hanya perlu yang lain dan memulainya dengan baik. Kenapa hanya karena Key dan kau..."

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana aku!? Jangan menceramahiku! Aku...hikkkss..." Dan akhirnya, Sunghyun lelah untuk mencoba menjadi namja yang kuat. Ia jatuh berlutut dan menunduk. Menangis lirih. "Aku mencintai Key sejak kecil dulu. Hiks... dia selalu bersinar untukku, dan mata itu... dimata itu aku hanya melihat aku saja. Tapi sekarang, mata itu sudah melihat yang lain..."

"Hyung..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menceramahiku, sedangkan kau tak pernah merasakannya? Kau tak pernah melihat orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain, melihatnya bersama yang lain tepat didepan matamu. Melihatnya memuja yang lain saat bersamamu, kau tak pernah merasakannya. Hikss... bagaimana bisa kau tahu perasaanku? Jadi sekarang, jangan men..."

Sunghyun membulatkan sempurna kedua matanya. Ia menatap wajah yang begitu dekat degannya. Mata itu terpejam dan debaran itu... ia bisa merasakannya. Jantung Sunghyun berdetak sangat cepat, entahlah tapi rasanya sedikit nyeri...

Ia hampir menolak sentuhan itu, tapi ini begitu menyenangkan.

Perasaan ini sangat hangat dan perlahan...

ia mulai terbuai dengan sentuhan hangat ini...

"Eumhhh... Jun ... umhhh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika ini persembahan terakhirku.  
**

**Maaf Jika banyak yang tidak suka dengan story aneh buatanku. Aku manusia biasa yang selalu saja berbuat salah. Maaf untuk karya yang buruk dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA  
**

**Karena aku menyadari itu, maka biarkan ini menjadi persembahan terakhirku  
**

**saya mengundurkan diri dari FFN.  
**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewer yang selalu rajin mer REV ff aneh buatanku.  
**

**Maaf karena aku menjadi author yang buruk.  
**

**Terima kasih untuk SIDER yang selalu setia hingga menjadi SIDER abadiku.  
**

**Nae lovely reade, and SIDER  
**

**aku pindah ke WP and GRUP Tertutup buatanku sendiri.  
**

**Nickname: KyuMin and Friends.  
**

**Kalau masih berminat silahkan kunjungi saja.  
**

**Terima Kasih  
**


End file.
